Thick as Thieves
by Chaosthief1
Summary: My story about Harry growing up on the streets. Had to get it out of my head. Hopefully something good to read. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
Prologue 

Vernon Dursley was a normal man and had a normal family and nothing was going to change that. Not some old codger he'd never met and not some nephew he'd never asked for. Driving in a less savory area of downtown London, being the dutifull husband that he was, this was the ideal place to deal with the freak. Pulling over to park he quickly got out of the car and made his way to the boot. Opening the lid he pulled out a squirming burlap sack and flung it down an alley. Rushing back to the drivers seat of his car he left without a glance back. Taking out the trash was a husbands duty after all.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry Potter was in trouble. He'd known he'd be in trouble when the school called to inform his guardians about Harry climbing to the roof of the cafeteria at school. Dudley had been chasing him on the playground. Then he was on the roof. He couldn't get down and the custodian had to get a ladder to reach him. Then his cousin said he'd just disappeared like magic, and uncle Vernon got all red. Red was bad. The last time his uncle had gotten red like that he'd been in the cupboard for a week without food. 'Why do all the strange things get blamed on me?' he asked himself.

That night he'd been put in the cupboard and nothing else. Perhaps they'd finally believed he didn't know what had happened? No such luck. That night he was pulled violently from his space, gagged, and bagged up like a sack of potatoes. He'd heard the boot to the car being opened and hitting his head. Only to wake up in the bag cold and hungry. 'What happened?' Wriggling around in the sack he found a small hole and worked at it until the sack split a the seam. Worming his way out of the bag. It was indeed a potato sack. He got a good look at his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. This wasn't Privett Drive, Mrs. Figgs, or any place he was familiar with.

'I'm lost.' thought Harry as he looked at the dingy alley his was sitting in.

Standing up intent on doing what he'd learned,in school, was right when being lost. Find a Police Officer. Police officers helped lost people. With that in mind the seven year old Harry Potter wandered off in search of a police officer. Never noticing the eyes watching him as left the alley way, nor the person that decided to follow the newest kid to hit the streets.

TBC

Authors notes: I had to get this out of my mind. Let me know what you think. The chaos in my mind is being released in my writing. Beware. lol


	2. Chapter 2

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Vernon must have been thinking about getting rid of his nephew for some time before he actually did it. The area was run down,full of those without homes, and lacking a nearby police station. The boy walked for nearly an hour looking through the warren of streets searching for some sign of a street officer. Unfortunately, he was drawing attention to himself by walking around, alone, when he should be in school.

His aunt had told him never to talk to adults that didn't know his name because then he would get in trouble. When he told that woman he met at the market about how he didn't like spiders in his cupboard. Petunia had smacked him and said something about a childs imagination. Later that evening he was lectured about talking to people he didn't know. Be silent around strangers was drilled into him.

That's why he didn't approach any of the people around him that seemed nice enough to talk to, which were few enough to begin with. Soon the streets were relatively quiet with only a few stores open on the block. That's when they appeared.

"Hey boys, look what we got here. Fresh meat."

Turning around to the voice a silent Harry Potter's eyes widened in fear. There behind him were vampires. Dark hair, pale pasty skin, and dark glasses. Vampires drink blood, and he was their fresh meat.

Quickly backing up he tries to put some distance between himself and the scary group bent on eating him.

"Where do you think you're going brat." Asked one of the vamires with out hair and pictures(1) on his head. Reaching forward to grab the kid he was brought up short when he was hit on the wrist by a broom handle.

"OW! What the bloody he..." grabbing his wrist he looks toward his attacker.

Standing there, in a relaxed manner, was a boy not two years older than harry. He stood with the offending broom stick, and wore a straw hat rice pickers wore to fend of the sun. With a quiet but easy to hear voice he spoke to the group.

"You boys are out during the day," he was slightly accusatory as he spoke, "Your kind know of the pact made between night and day in this territory."

Walking up to Harry and smiling at him he continued speaking. "The child of lightning is now under the protection of Raiden and Hephestus. Should anything occur like this within our territory caused by your kind...violence will occur as well."

Turning with a glare toward the now laughing group Raiden, in all seriousness, asked what they were laughing about.

"Why would we have to do anything you say kid? We could just slit your throat here and now." Said the leader pulling out a six inch blade. The other four boys were each pulled out various weapons.

Sighing in frustration the young man looked annoyed at the gang.

"You are new to the territory? Just my luck. I prefer to let Hephestus take the newbies."

Moving Harry the Lightning child to the several strides to the side and sat him down. Quickly sprinting back into the punks swinging and strikin his handle like a quarterstaff the sound of weapons clattering on the ground before bones broke.

Wincing at the familiar sound of breaking bones, Harry covered his eyes and head in fear. Soon the sounds stopped. Then he was lifted from the ground and to his feet. Being led away from the carnage, the boy could only wonder what was going to happen to him.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Quickly moving away from the scene Raiden wondered at the situation. It was well known that Hephestus and he had control of the street during the daylight hours. Young we may be but we've proven ourselves enough. Sighing at the thought he made a mental note to call a meeting with the factions later in the week.

Leading the new kid up a the few blocks to the warehouse that served as a home and haven to several. He was certain that this new addition would be as good an investment as all the others brought into the fold. He'd only been wrong once and that worked itself out in the end.

'Now to deal with Hephestus' Was his prevailing thought as he entered the warehouse with his newest find.

TBC Authors' notes (1) Tatoos I can't write street speak. Never heard it. But, why cant' street kids have good language skills. They weren't vampires. Gothic groups can be scary. No offence meant of course. Hope to hear from you soon. Even flames are welcome. lol 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts' 

Harry was more confused than ever. Everything was happening so fast, and it didn't make any sense to him. He knew his uncle had thrown him away like he was garbage. His family hated him because he ate to much, took up to much space, and didn't work hard enough. Family was supposed to love you, but his family didn't love him. Were they not his family?

Raiden was nicer than his family. Weren't strangers suppose to be mean and bad people? He didn't seem bad. Those vampires were bad strangers. Why was Raiden being nice? Having been led into a big building. He was unconcerned with where he was going. Still trying to figure out the mystery of bad family vs. good stranger he was sat down at a nice, if old, wooden table.

Looking around he found himself in a make shift kitchen with windows uncovered to let light in to the room. With no prompting, Raiden placed a plate of cheese and crackers in front of him.

"Eat up kid. You look hungry." Not to mention like a beggar before you hit the street. Time to ask the important questions.

Looking at the veritable feast before him Harry could only think that, it wasn't candy so it would be alright from a stranger. Carefully, face neutral, he began intently munching on the food in front of him.

"Would you answer a few questions for me?"

Harry looked startled from his food, looked at the other boy and shook his head yes, very nervously.

"Keep eating. Just nod yes or no for the questions okay?" Yes or no questions were easy enough to ask and find out what happened to him. Still eating the food slowly but steadily Harry waited patiently for the questions.

"Do you know where you are?" 'Number one.'

No. Instant response.

"Do you have a name?" Number two.

Yes. 'So he would likely be in the system.

"Do you go to school?" 'Number three.'

Yes. 'Must be older than five. So small it's hard to tell.'

"Was the person who put you in the sack your relative?" 'Number four.'

'Shock. No. More surprise that I knew about the sack.' A tentative yes.

'Okay definite abandonment by relative. Probably abused to or at least neglected.'

"Was he your father?" 'Number five.'

'Definite, vehement no. Probably and uncle or distant relation to the kid.'

"Is the food good?" A nice easy question.

Smile and gratefull yes. 'Poor boy was probably starved to like the food that much.'

"Can you speak?" Number six and important.

Yes. 'Good that would be troublesome otherwise.'

"Did you not say any thing in the alley because you learned not to talk to strangers?" A common thing with young kids that get abandoned or lost.

Yes. 'Well I'll have to fix that.'

"My name is Raiden want to be friends?"

Yes.

"Well now I'm not a stranger am I?" The true test.

"No. My names Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Extending his hand in greeting Harry hoped he'd done it right.

"The pleasure is mine Harry."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hogwart's- Headmasters office

Looking at the device that monitored youung Harry's health for a few more minutes the headmaster put it away once more. 'Probably skinned his knee or something.' Were his thoughts as he went back to his Gringotts bank statements.

Thinking about the boy he couldn't help but feel pride at what he'd accomplished. The number of spells and charms it takes to completely hide a person are nearly impossible to cast by a single witch or wizard, but he had been successful. True, even he could not track the boy at this point. One, health status, charm had been woven in with all the others to warn if he was in bad health or injured. Tieing that charm to his watch and the clock in Arabella home was easy enough to do. It wasn't very detailed at all, but as long as it did not claim he was in mortal peril all was well enough with the world.

Looking back at his paper work he couldn't help but grin at the interest he was gaining by placing Harry's yearly care stipend in a high interest vault. With both Harry and his name on the paper work. The Dursely's were well off enough to care for two children easily enough. If Harry doesn't find out about it Albus would have enough to live quite nicely in retirement. Basking in the praise of teaching the defeater of Voldemort. In a few years of course.

Let the world feel happiness and be without fear, for a few years. Tom would be back and wizarding world will look to their hero's once again to fight the good fight. The history books would praise him once more and he'd become the greatest wizard in history. Fame is enough to corrupt even the greatest of men. Sometimes they are the easiest to corrupt.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Arabella Figg had not been terribly happy living on Wisteria Walk for the last few years. She felt it was a waste of time to hide the boy away with his squib of an aunt. Oh yes, Petunia Evans was a squib born to squib parents. Petunia wanted what her sister had so badly but couldn't ever have. Envy turned to hate and hate turned to bitterness. It was obvious in her actions toward her nephew.

She could find no proof but she was certain there was something wrong at Number Four. As long as the status didn't change she was to keep her distance and only come into contact when it was initiated.

Turning to her cats she wouldn't know for quite sometime that the hand on the clock was broken and wouldn't move for many years to come.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thick as Thieves 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

"We won't be able to lift anything in that area for the next week and a half." Came a feminine voice from the main hall of the warehouse.

The others were back and Harry was asleep in the 'Guest' room on an old matress. Standing from the table he went to the hall to meet with the rest the gang.

There were five in all not counting Raiden. Three girls and two boys were sorting various items. From watches to wallets and various odds and ends littered an old foldable card table.

"Good haul today?" Simple lead in question, raise no suspicion.

"Who did you decide to help today and who did you fight with?" Was an older red head's blunt question while she was emptying a wallet.

"What makes you think I got into a fight?" Try and stall. Trying to ward off the observant twelve year old.

"There is blood on the end of your staff and your right boot. You helped someone here because there are two sets of dirty footprints leading up to the door. Not to mention, you asked how the haul was when it was obvious and in front of you on the table." Looking at him, with piercing eyes Artemis, did not look like she want to repeat her question.

Sighing in defeat he told the group about the incident earlier in the day. As they tallied up the earnings.

"I'll look into the new gang in the area. If they don't know about the agreements there could be more trouble." This came from a older and more grissled young man. At about thirteen years old he was very serious in his actions and his speech.

"What about the boy? Is he alright?" This came from Bastet. Nearly a young woman in her own right this fifteen year old's caring was surpased only by her fury when angered. Her shaggy hair was a midnight shade of black and her eyes regarded Raiden searchingly.

"He should be alright. I want Hephestus to take a look, before he goes out again. If he was injured before it doesn't show." Looking toward the quiet pair at the other end of the table for their opinions on the situation.

The little brunette and the large boy beside her were quiet for a moment. Then the girl spoke for both.

"Atlas and I believe he should stay with us. He is one of us. Later little Hermes will be a great asset and little brother to us." Atlas the large strong looking boy simply shook his head in agreement.

Looking satisified Raiden turned to Hephestus in relief. If Oracle thought the kid would work out few could complain.

"Will he stay with us or will someone be looking for him?" That was Hephestus' only question directed to the group as a whole. Oracle spoke up again.

"None shall seek the messenger of the gods until the end of his first decade. Until then he will be safe with his true family. The darkness will seek him out in life, but none shall harm him for he has learned well the lessons presented him." Then she was silent.

"Well that was less cryptic than usual Oracle. Thank you for the information." This was from Athena as she adjusted her scratched glasses to regard her friend. "Hermes said to be the messenger of the greek pantheon. Also a thief and convincing speaker. Fast and sure in his deliveries due to his ability to fly thanks to his winged shoes." Ever the knowledgable one, Athena's photographic memory shined once more.

"We'll see where it goes then. I need to look at the kid. Then Atlas and I need to speak with Mortifer about that new group." Getting up from the table he headed toward the back of the building to the guest room. With Raiden at his side he examined the boy with glowing eyes.

"You've seen the reserves he has?" Asked Hephestus as he placed glowing hands over the boys head wound. "They're huge. Something's been putting a strain on his energy for a long time."

"Will it be a problem?" Raiden asked as Hephestus finished up his work.

"He'll either bounce back from the drain, or have a slow recovery. Either is possible. If it had gone on for longer I might not have been able to 'fix' him. I think once his reserves are filled again and his energy isn't being drained keeping him alive, he'll be stronger than all of us."

"All of us?" That was worrisome.

"Together at that. We might have more skill with what we have but he has Power at his call. If Oracle is anything to go by we have to teach him. That is if we are to be his true family." Chuckling to himself he turned to leave.

"Whatever happens though. He must not go down the path of Aries."

"Aries was not our fault and you know it." closing the door quietly. He follow his friend to the front of the house where Atlas was waiting for him alone.

"He died buying us time to get away from The Robes. If we had planned our escape better we wouldn't have lost him." Motioning for Atlas to join him Raiden could only get in one last argument.

"He knew the risks and went into that fight smiling. He did what any of us would have done, and still would to this day. It's been a year since the escape and you need to remember that you can't fix the past. No matter how powerfull your talent, the past is permanent. Move on. We protect each other, but sometimes you have to save what you can."

"I'll think about it." Walking away with Atlas in tow he could still hear Raiden's quiet responce.

"You say that but will you move on?"

"Probably not."

The pair then faded into the lunch time dock workers searching for food as they did everyday at that time.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry was happy. His new family wanted him. They said they were to be his true family. That's all he wanted a nice family to take the pain away. He would do his best not to let his new family down. With that he went back to sleep on his comfortable little bed.

TBC

What do you think. New characters. next chapter might jump some time.


	5. Chapter 5

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts' 

Waking to a heavenly smell floating in the air Harry was slightly confused as to where he was. Quickly remembering what had happened that morning Harry's stomach growled in hunger.

Rubbing his tummy and some grit out of his eyes he moved to the door that was slightly ajar. Peering out into the kitchen he spots several people all surrounding cardboard boxes on the table.

'Maybe they would let me have some?' were Harry's thoughts as his stomach growled again.

Then one of the older girls turned her head in his direction as if having heard his stomach complaining.

"It seems our little one is up and hungry everyone." Said the older and nice sounding girl. "We should invite him to eat with us. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes ma'am, may I?" Was Harry's quiet responce.

"Come on in kid. Bastet already said you could." Moving to the side Raiden offered a seat on his bench to the boy.

Running up to his friend Raiden he climbed onto the bench and looked at what was being served. 'It's pizza! They're letting me eat pizza!' Harry was exstatic. He had to make pizza at home for his relatives, but had never gotten to eat any of it before. This pizza had all sorts of toppings. Raiden gave Harry a plastic plate and served him a large slice, while Bastet handed him a small bottle of white milk from a cooler next to the table. Digging in quickly so the gaping chasm of a stomach would be quiet he didn't notice the intent looks he was recieving from most of the table.

Once he'd finished eating his fill. (Raiden kept putting food on his plate.) He looked around at the people he was eating with in curiosity. Remembering his manners he introduced himself.

"My name is Harry. Thank you for the pizza. It was very good."

This was well recieved by the others because it showed table manners weren't going to be required instruction with their new little brother. Raiden decided to conduct the introductions at that point.

"Well Harry, I would like to introduce you to our little family." At this Harry smile lit up the room. 'This might be an easier integration than I thought' was the general attitude from the others who had relaxed.

"On my left going around the table are: Hephestus, Artemis, Athena, Atlas, Oracle, and Bastet. We are known as the Pantheon in these parts. I am Raiden of course. Hephestus is our leader." Turning to the serious boy with scars on his neck Raiden waited for him to speak.

"Harry. We know you have relatives that hurt you and left you in that alley."

'Oh no were they going to send him back?' Harry thought in fear.

"We don't think that it would be a good idea for you to seek them out after what they have done to you. First do you have any other relations that might look for you? That might miss you?"

"No sir."

Hephestus looked around the table for approval to go ahead. Some smiles and bobbing heads were his answer.

"Harry, would you like to stay with us? We can take you to the police if you don't, but they'd likely send you back to your relatives or an orphanage. It might not be much but the others would like you to sta..."

He was cut off as Harry bolted around the table and hugged Hephestus tight around the middle.

"I want to stay." Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he said those simple words and all was right in his world.

'My true family' Harry thought as he hugged the older boy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Two months later.

"Bastet would you tell me a story please?" It was late and a storm was raging outside while Harry huddled under his comforter and Bastet was tucking him in.

"Well since you asked so nicely I don't see why not." Sitting in a small comfortable chair she looked at the much healthier looking boy who had taken the hearts of those around him like a proffessional jewel thief. With grace and care.

"What would be a good story for our young Hermes tonight?" She mused out loud.

"Tell one with a hero in it, please."

"A hero then. Why don't I tell you about my younger brother Aries."

"You had another brother?" he was already mystified.

"Yes, a long time ago."

"Where is he?"

"He died a Hero." here Bastet looked somber for a minute before continueing.

"A long time ago. Here in London we were happy together with our loved ones. We were well fed and spent our time together working and playing together. Aries was nearly eleven and we were all preparing a great party for him."

"For his birthday?"

"Yes, and a wonderful birthday it was going to be. Then when we were opening presents a brown owl flew in throught the open window. He was carrying a letter."

"Why would someone send a letter with an owl?"

"That's a good question. We asked ourselves that very same question when it landed in front of Aries. It was adressed to someone named Cedric Diggory. We figured it was a mistake and sent the owl back out the window with the letter."

"What happened to it?"

"Can I tell the story or are you ready to go to sleep?"

"Please tell the story." Here he let loose a large yawn.

Smiling she continued.

"Later that same day a knocking came a the door. A greasy haired man was there looking for Cedric Diggory. Hephestus told him no one lived there by that name. Leaving in a huff the man came back with several others including people saying they were Cedrics parents."

"Again we said no one by that name lived with us. They pushed there way in and began searching the house. We were understandably upset with these strange people in dresses crowding our home, and took offence. Suddenly, a loud commotion in the back caught our attention. There Aries was being crowded by the couple claiming they were his parents. Now, for all we new it was the truth, but Aries didn't care and neither did we."

"We ran, but somehow they tracked us down each time. Then we fought. For nearly a month we ran and fought until one day we were trapped."

"Atlas was protecting us from them. They had these sticks that shot red lights and anyone hit with them didn't get up. Hephestus had been injured before and was unconcious. That's were he got his scars." Pausing here she took a minute to steady her voice.

"Oracle was drawing a circle around us in chalk and chanting. I didn't know it at the time, but that was how we were going to escape. Atlas was getting tired and the shield was weakening. Suddenly one of the lights changed colors and hit Atlas. The shield fell and he was on the ground in pain."

"Aries looked at me and smile. Then as quick as a shot he was fighting with the robes and winning. The man hurting Atlas was first to lose his stick and Atlas wasn't in pain any more. Our shield was back, but Aries was on the wrong side of it."

"When Oracle stopped chanting we were suddenly on the otherside of town without Aries. After Hephestus woke up he wanted to go back for him, but Artemis had seen what we hadn't. Aries had been hit with a red light and wasn't moving."

Smiling at the now sleeping boy she finished the story.

"He had helped us escape and fought with a smile on his face. He was a hero that day. Our own god of war fighting a battle we should have face together. No body was found and we haven't seen the people in robes since then. Good night, Hermes.

TBC

Well it didn't work out quite how I wanted it, but I'll edit it some more later. I'll have a short description of each of the group shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts' 

Three years later

Hermes had recovered fast after he was taken in by his new family. In fact, he worked, learned, and played fast. Soon it was discovered that Harry's reserves of energy were replenishing at an accelerated rate and filled within weeks of his stay. Rather than the years it might have taken if he'd been worse off. His special abilities were discovered before his ninth birthday and his skills improved the life of his family immensly. He was able to move faster than the eye could see.

Athena described it as being able to step outside of normal time. He and anything he was in contact with moved at a speed that made everything around them seem to be standing still. This helped when he had to go to the bathroom during a long movie. Which was the first time he'd used the power.

Now, here three years later, Hermes was helping his family to get ahead in the world once again.

Athena was giving the team the information she'd compiled on their target.

"The target's name is Thomas Smith. An obviously assumed name, but none the less our target's name. Here in Britain he's a collector of rare objects. Different pieces of art and assorted artifacts decorate his penthouse home."

At this point she brought up an image of a twelve floor building on a slide projector.

"This is his building and," the image changes to a close up of some windows," he lives on the top floor with access to the roof. Thanks to Artemis's excellent photography skills we have a good approximation of the penthouse layout."

"This is the piece of art we are to snatch."

An unusual painting is shown. A group of four people with strange robes is slightly faded within an old oak frame. Possibly related to a religious order.

"The painting is insured for roughly 500,000 pounds, and we are being paid 50,000 pounds to lift it. However, we are free to take what we wish as long as the painting is aquired intact for the client."

"So no damage." This was from Hephestus. "His security will likely be exceptionally tight so it will be a three person slip in. Raiden will short out the electrical systems and Artemis will be watching from the building next door in case problems arise. We'll use frequency six on our talkies."

Raiden flashed some elecricity between his fingertips and Artemis was concentrating on the image of the painting. Then she spoke up.

"The painting is wired. Hermes will have to grab it on the way out. That way the alarm will sound after the fact."

"Excellent observation Artemis. The alarm is silent and is on a separate power supply. It is the only piece wired in such a way. Why this piece is so important we don't know. It is, however, the only portrait in the collection. Statues and armor comprise the rest of the display items. Too heavy to remove without Atlas and he and oracle are gone on their honeymoon for the next two weeks."

At mention of the two the entire group smiled at the happiness the oldest of their group had found together. The rest of them were to much like family to be interested in such relationships.

"Hermes, will you be able to handle the painting on your own?" This was Hephestus concerned with the youngest of their group on his first big heist.

Smiling Harry disappeared from his spot and reappeared carrying three piping hot large pizza's in his ten year old arms.

"I think I can handle it Hephestus."

Laughing the group settled down to a nice hot meal. Afterwards they called it a night and got plenty of rest for the next days events.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermes woke to the blaring of his alarm clock and got himself ready for the day. This had been their new home for two years now. After Raiden recieved a letter by owl Hephestus had them pack up and move to a new home. Oracle had assured that the new home was safe from detection. Not in so many words of course, but it was deemed safe.

Home was an old underground station that had been found structuraly unsound by inspectors and abandoned. Hephestus had been repairing it and a converting it for months before the owl had shown up. The move was swift and in itself easy. The anticipation for a fight was harder to get over. Keeping Raiden inside for over two months almost killed him with boredom, but the training he did with Hermes got him through it. After it was deemed safe they were still cautious for several months after.

The new home was easily renovated with the entire family working on it and very comfortable to live in. Connecting to the city's power, water, and sewage was time consuming, but all the same very necessary. All in all it made for a pleasant home for the large family.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Five years ago.

"Obliviate. The tunnel is structuraly unsound. You will have to rework the route for the new tunnels three blocks to the east." Finished the faceless person in robes walked to a group of similar individuals.

"That's the last of them. How did we miss this activity so close to the department?"

"The wards prevent sound transference from any of our rooms from leaking to the next. The veil room is no different. The fact that they came within feet of breaching the wall to the veil is startling, but fixable." Came the leader of the group, faceless as the rest.

"What? Muggle repelling charms on the construction site and entrance to the station?"

"Yes, that should suffice for the moment. With tunnel access cut off this could one day be added on to the department. We'll see to that at a later date. Extend the normal wards over the tunnel and tie them to the departments wards for now."

Leaving the capable people to their jobs the robed figure made his or her way to the surface. Placing the tunnel problem out of mind the figure made it's way down to a nondescript phone booth and disappeared.

The tunnel and subsequent problems got lost in bureucratic paperwork and the tunnel forgotten. Until it was discovered many years later by a family of thieves on the run.

TBC

Well what do you think? Please review and tell me. If there is a problem anywhere feel free to mention it. I make some things vague for leeway in the story telling, but if you can offer specifics I welcome them. I'm american so don't know much about the british terms and all.  
And pizza is an easy food for me to use since when i visited London I saw three pizza huts. lol. Later all.


	7. Descriptions

Short descriptions of the Pantheon group.

Atlas- Tall, strong man phyiscal appearance. Quiet and Protective. Short brown hair and brown eyes. Age 17.  
Powers: Super strength and Energy Shield

Oracle-Brunette with short hair,and blue eyes. Very petite. Age 15.  
Gives names to the members of the family.  
Powers: Seer

Bastet-Motherly in her affection and dangerous when cornered. Short, black hair and blue eyes. Age 15.  
Powers: Able to assume the form of any cat she has seen before.

Hephestus-Serious leader with a chip on his shoulder.  
Scars line his throat from a lost fight.Age 13. Powerful leader. Black Hair and brown eyes.  
Powers: Able to see energy at will. Able to fix living or non living things stronger than they were before.

Athena-Black heir in a long braid with blue eyes with glasses. The teacher of the group. An powerfull mind in a twelve yearold body. Her abilities are much more subtle but also less controlled. Age 13 Powers: Natural occlumency and legimancy. The occlumency brings a photegraphic memory. The legimancy is constantly in effect. She wears glasses as a barrier to reading others thoughts unintentionally.

Artemis-Red head with short hair. Observant and blunt 12 yearold. Very stealthy when she wants to be and can sneak up on nearly anyone.  
Powers: Perfect aim. Can throw small items at nearly the speed of a bullet. Can fade into the background.

Raiden-Perpetually wearing a straw hat. Ten years old with white hair and silver eyes. Age 10.  
Powers: Weather, electricity, and minor energy sight. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
/Radio/

"Come on. Come on, leave already." This frustrated mantra came from the normally patient Artemis.

Her frustrations were due to two things. First, apparently, the middle aged couple were running fashionably late to their party. The second was the pidgeons that seemed to think she was perfect thing to perch on. Finally, after waiting another five minutes the marks left the building in a car with a driver. Shaking the feathered annoyances off her body she triggered her talkie.

'This is Archer. The birds have left the nest. Hold position for two minutes when the storm will hit. Over."

This is Forge. The triad is in place. Waiting for lighting to strike. Over.

"This is Archer. Storm are you in place to strike?" Waiting a moment for a responce she finally got one.

/What is wrong with you people? Here I am crawling through service tunnels twenty feet beneath the street. Your playing secret agent with code names and stuff. Where is that fair?/

"Are you ready? You have 45 seconds." Ignoring his whining she checked her watch and the time.

/Yeah, yeah. In five. Four. Three. Two. One. Lights out./

Suddenly the lights in the building flashed blindingly and shattered with sparks violently.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermes was excited and could hardly keep from fidgetting. Clamping down to wait he listened intently for the signal to go. Seeing Hephestus motion with his hand the count down he closed his eyes on three to give himself some night vision adjustment.

Opening them to partial darkness he could make out the forms in front of him moving through the now open stairwell door into the hallway. Being on the top floor, and penthouses, there were only two homes. The one they were breaking into and an empty unfurnished home.

Moving up to the door on the left Hephestus entered the overide security code that Athena had gotten from the security firms files. Gleaning the computer codes to disable their systems was easy with her telepathy skills.

Moving silently into the darkened apartment they split up into their assigned areas. Hephestus hit the study, library, and computer entertainment room. Bastet struck in the dining room, living room, and kitchen. Hermes was to find anything of worth in the bedroom and then grab the painting when the others were on the stairs.

Quickly moving to the bedroom, he started hunting through the drawers and armoires to find the jewelry and cash stashes. Finding some tasteful jewelry pieces but nothing fabulous he moved to men's footlocker at the back of a closet. With a stubborn lock standing in his way he did what he could to open the sturdy trunk. Taking a small crowbar out of his back pack he put all his strength into removing the hinges on the back of the lid.

Pulling the, well greased, pins out of the hinges was quick and simple. Opening it only to find something he wasn't expecting.

'Who locks up lemon drops?' shrugging to himself he loaded up several large jars into his back pack and considered it his own personal trophy. Moving the lid back onto the top he moved into the bathroom for a quick once over.

Finding a silver goblet on the bath counter was not what he was expecting.

"Well, if I was rich and wanted a drink of water in the middle of the night, this is what I would want it out of." Picking it up he moved back to the living room where the portrait was.

All in all the entire operation took ten minutes at most.

"Bastet let's go. Hermes you have sixty seconds. Then grab the painting and meet back at home."

Quickly the made their way down the hall and into the stairwell. Hermes moved over to the painting and examined it closely for a few seconds before removing it from it's hanging and disappearing from view.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa The place between time.

Moving through the darkened hallways carrying the painting he was carefull to avoid obstacles and people in the way. Finding the others on the fifth floor he could see they were running as fast as they safely could skipping steps at a time. Smiling he took his time to get home.

Stepping back into time he went about securing his loot from the heist. Then he went back out for food. 'Hmmm pizza.'

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Well, look who has joined the party. I was wondering when you would arrive Nicholas. Perenell you look lovely this evening."

The Flamels took the jibe and the compliment respectively.

"Well Albus, I nearly forgot your lemon drops. Wouldn't want to forget these now would we. I managed to tweak the dose again and better than the last batch."

Before Albus could respond Perenell spoke up.

"Yes, well I am going to go speak with Amelia while you boys talk." Walking away from the two men she made her way to a stern looking woman.

"As I was saying this batch is a bit more concentrated without the bitter aftertaste. Each drop will delay aging for two full days. Taken multiple times in the same period within the same twenty-four hours can cause some concentration build up. I don't know what will happen if more than one is consumed per day, but I wouldn't recommend it. Here is your next three months supply."

Handing the headmaster a small jar of lemon drops. Albus hands Flamel a piece of paper.

"This is the agreed upon payment."

Nicholas examined the paper and nodded in satisfaction.

"Excellent, I hope you don't mind, but I believe I have won our current wager." He smiled at his friend of many years.

"You have? What pray tell did you managed to acquire?" Quirking an enquiring eyebrow at his old mentor he waited for an answer.

"Why my dear Albus I do believe you will be needing this", with a flourish of his hands an old worn hat appears within them, "to sort the first years this september."

Gobsmacked the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizarding accepted one of the most important and protected parts of Hogwarts.

"How?"

"I have my ways Albus. Shall we get on with the party?"

The headmaster was wracked with curiosity the rest of the evening.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"You should have seen his face Perenell. It was priceless."

"I'm sure it was dear."

The Flamels were enjoying the leisurly drive back to their penthouse looking forward to a good nights sleep when they noticed their building was surrounded by police and fire vehicles.

"I wonder what has happened?" This was Perenell as they pulled up a short distance from the building.

"Alfred drive around the block three times and return here. We should know more by then and might possibly head over to the house on the other side of town. After we have gathered some things of course."

Waving the driver on Nicholas turned and with his wife walked up to the officers.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ten minutes later

"This is not good Perenell."

"I realize that husband. Some one has our goblet and your candy experiments. Don't we have the other stones in storage?" Was his wife's calm responce.

"Well yes, but if the thieves figure out what they hold..."

"What are the odds of that? Albus believes the same as everyone else does that there is but one stone. That is the myth around the stone. We are well and Albus, while he has gone too far this time, is but part of history for us. Let's skip out and hit America for a few decades. They haven't had an established dark lord in 200 years. I would like some peace for a while." Pleadingly she looked at her husband.

Staring at his wife and the power of the puppy dog eyes destroyed his will to resist. Pulling out a cedar wand he waved it in a circular motion and the contents of the apartment were packed in a briefcase. Leaving the apartment and eventually London with Dumbledore custodian of a single Philosopher Stone and no idea how to use it. Only under the direst of circumstances may the stone be removed from Gringotts, and the Goblins would inforce that requirment.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ahh. Severus did you acquire the portrait?" Proffessor Snape was standing in front of the headmaster's desk within his cluttered office.

"My sources were quite able to aquire it. I do not ask how they managed to, but they succeeded. The amount of muggle money offered was incentive enough for success."

"Good. I need to find the hole in the wards that allowed Nicholas to gain possession of the sorting hat. You may leave Severus."  
Waving the man off he procceeded to examine the magic surrounding Hogwarts. He never notice the twinkle in the resident phoenixe's eyes as he went to work.

TBC

Had to stop here. Not the greatest stopping point but what can I say.  
Looking forward to hearing from you readers. Any preffered ships. Inquiring mind wants to know. Later all.


	9. Chapter 9

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
The Pantheons'home -Day after heist party. 

"Congratulations, everyone. Last night was a successfull operation." Was Hephestus' opening statement which brought cheers from those in attendance.

"To commemorate our youngest thief we will be encasing his most expensive item stolen to date." At this he pulled the silver cup out of a small bag. "With this the collection we have for our family is complete."

As one the group looked over to the case that held the memories of heists they'd participated in the past. Eight items of various make and quality were openly displayed. Each and everyone connected to some memory made concrete with evidence.

"But first, we must make use of such an excellent piece of table ware." At this he pulled out a bottle of champagne from under the table. Laughing and cheering as he popped the cork the chalice was passed around for all to partake. Even Hermes, as young as he was, had the opportunity to enjoy a glass of bubbly from his greatest token piece.

Alchohal among those with extraordinary abilities was found to be detrimental to the saftey of all early on. Strict rules were placed on consumption of the intoxicating substance and drug use was strictly forbidden. Even prescription drugs were carefully dealt with. The time Atlas went dancing around painted from head to toe in kitchen condiments singing Oklahoma was enough to prevent over use. In that case he'd taken to much aspirin. Very embarrassing.

The family looked forward to a beautiful day with no worries to bother them.

The same could not be said elsewhere.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Now usually Minerva McGonagall is well known to be a very composed witch. In fact very few things can ruffle the stern Deputy Headmistress. However, as she was mailing the first years letters of invitation something happened that sent a chill down her back. The quill that addressed the new first years envelopes to be sent would not indicate the location of one particular young man. With this she raced to the headmaster's office ready to move heaven and earth to find the boy-who-lived. The boy who would not be attending this fall if the indications were to be believed.

What she had not noticed was another quill and parchment writing down the names of next years first years. There just before Ginerva Weasley was Hermes T. Swift.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To say Dumbledore was surprised when his second in command came barging into his office was putting it mildly. The fact that the gargoyle had not warned him of her arrival was an indication of her ire. Never before had she not used one of his innane but funny passwords. One of his preferred eccentricities.

"Albus explain this." With that succinct statement she threw down an envelope and the addressing quill. Noting the name on the envelope he became slightly pale.

'Can the quill not locate Mr. Potter? I ensured my spells would allow for the locating quill.' Albus thought quickly.

"Is there a problem Minerva?" Delay.

"Albus, the quill cannot locate Mr. Potter. You assured me he would be safe where he was placed. Please tell me this is something of your doing."

"I'm certain everything is just fine Minerva. The wards I placed around his relatives house might be powerful enough to block the location spell." Not a total lie of course. If the child had a loving enough environment the wards would flourish with the energy. Not to that extend because location wards were not included only protection.

"I'll simply write Mr. Potter's address myself." Picking up a quill he quickly penned the address on the envelope. "I'll even have Fawkes deliver it for certain."

Moving toward the fire bird he respectfully requested the letter be delivered to it's proper recipient. Fawkes looked at the Headmaster with a twinke in its eyes. Suddenly it snatched the letter in its beak and disappeared in a ball of fire. Reappearing in London he sat at the top of a building looking at the street below. There was the young man in question. After several minutes observing the child in question and noting the lack of aging the boy was experiencing. Then with a chirp the envelope burst into flames. While Fawkes was curious how the boy had gained access to Elixer of life it was not relavent. Only those that would be physically eleven at the beginning of the school year were to attend. No exceptions.

Fawkes was very relaxed in some things when it came to his school he was all business. Except when it involved that stupid hat of course.

Flaming back to Hogwarts satisfied with the completion of his duties. He couln't wait to watch the excitement unfold.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hephestus's room later that same day.

Athena stood in the door waiting for Hephestus finished what he was working on before coughing to announce her presence.

"What can I do for you Athena?" He was wiping some sweat from his brow.

"We have a problem."

This caught his attention faster than anything else.

"What's wrong?"

At this she held up a book Hephestus had taken from the job the night before.

The title was Hogwarts a History, and her face was grim.

TBC

What do you think. The reason Harry is going a year later is because the Elixer stops the aging process for at his dose six months and he no longer answers to Harry Potter. Combine that with the fact that he was covered with enough charms to hide Hogwarts its no wonder the quills were confused. If he continued to take the elixer he'd be on the first year list until the address quill believed him to be eleven. When he starts aging again. In six months when the school year is already in session. So he goes next year. Point of interest Harry no longer wears glasses or has his scar. Shorter than usual I know but it's what I have. I realy enjoy your reviews please keep them coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
Two Days Until September 1st-

Ministry of Magic

Department of Law Enforcement-Amelia Bones office

"You are telling me you placed the Savior of the Wizarding world with his Aunt and Uncle, and he is not responding to your invitations to come to school?"

"It is more than that I fear Amelia." This was from a serious faced Headmaster.

Looking up from her paperwork she gave the old man a hard look.

"What? If the boy does not want to attend your school it is not required of him. It is the choice whether he enters our world or not. The wards placed around little Whinging restrict access of all wizards and you must file the proper procedures to visit with the boy. YOU approved the Wizemngott's actions in doing so."

"I fear something has happened to the boy. There has been no responce from either him or his relative. If he'd declined the invitation I would not be as concerned, but the boy has not been in contact at all."

Looking at the elderly man the stern witch sighed in resignation and leaned back in her desk chair.

"You were entrusted with placing young Harry with an appropriate family and the ministry backed you fully. Now you are telling me you wish me to investigate the residence with nothing but the fact you have not had any contact with the family. The family you pushed to be protected from wizarding interference. What is your game here Albus?"

Sighing with apparent worry on his face he hid his anger well. His plans were not working to his benefit.

"There is no game Amelia. I have no proof that there is any problem at all, but I would like some reassurances to the contrary. Given the protections placed around the area only a few key individuals have access. The head of law enforcement, the head of the wizenmgott, and the minister must all grant an individual wizard permission to enter the area."

"I am fully aware of that as I helped to set up the procedures. You, however, still need to get the approval of our new minister and I will set up the investigation. You will not have contact with the boy or his family is that understood? You are a Headmaster not a part of his family or law enforcement."

She seemed intractable as steel at this declaration. Without, knowledgable, consent from all three individuals anyone seeking entrance to the town would be turned away forthwith. Only someone invitation, implied or otherwise, from the protected individual would allow a wizard to enter the area. This would allow wizards to visit after they had been in contact with the boy and not before. If the boy felt even the slightest bit concerened about an individual they could not enter his area.

"If that is the only way to have the boy's wellfare guaranteed then I will happily consent." In reality he was quite upset. If he had any thought that there might be a future problem he would have made loopholes in the procedures. With everything going on at the time he'd left the details to others.

"Then I suggest you leave me to my work and we will assemble a team to visit his residence in the morning. To that affect I will be calling in an old friend to help with the investigation."

With that she watched as the arguably most powerfull wizard of the age walk out her office door. Turning in her chair she opened a desk drawer and pulled out a hand mirror. Comunication mirrors were rare and not easy to purchase. Having two mirrors that were connected was even rarer. Most old families had a set that were jealously guarded. It was time to contact her uncle and request some assistance that she could trust.

Pricking her finger and placing a drop of blood on the reflective surface she contacted her maternal uncle.

"Alastor Moody..."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Somewhere on the European Continent

Standing over the body of a now dead troll Quiriness Quirell was vexed. Other than the obvious signs of death from his own curse the body showed far to many signs of decay. The brute had been rotting prior to being killed and would have died on it's own.

'Was it an illness? Some sort of curse?'

These were the thoughts the Defense teacher was thinking before his mind blacked out. A shapeless mass of darkness attacked from behind without any warning. The wizard was caught off guard and knocked out. After floating over the body examining the body the mist contemplated the human before it.

'Too strong, too strong. only rejected, must find way.' Floating around the wizard the sound of others tramping through the woods forced its actions. He fled to find a new victem to build up his reserves. Without energy he would not be able to hold onto his sentience for long. The troll had been a good source of power, but its body degraded to quickly. 'I need a strong body and magic to feed upon.'

Floating off, it considered its options as the wizard was found and carried off by the rest of his party. He would recover shortly confused by his sudden loss of conciousness but otherwise be fine. His killing of the diseased troll would be a pleasant end to his summer abroad. Helping defend against the darkness was what Quirell felt was his calling, but light without darkness is a world out of balance. That had always been taught when dealing with the dark arts. All have a bit of darkness within them. It's how that darkness appears and how society judges it. That is what determines what evil truly is.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"So, I'm a savior to a hidden society that lives in a stunted midevil lifestyle and uses magic like we use technology. Not only do they have dark wizards, dragons, and magic wands."

At Athena's answering nod Hermes had only one responce.

"Cool."

If this had been an anime most of the people in attendance to this particular meeting would have planted there face into the floor.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking this so well." This was from Raiden who'd pushed to tell Hermes the situation as soon as they'd ensured the information from the book was accurate. It had taken three weeks of planning and information gathering before they'd made a short foray into the maw of the beast so to speak. Within five minutes Athena had found a bookstore and they'd gathered enough material to determine what the wizarding society was made up of.

Overall, she was not impressed. The society was antiquated and stagnant. The only promising parts were overshadowed by the inane and outdated. There was very little information available pertaining to other parts of the world. American magical life was mentioned twice in all twenty of her books. Usually, vague and understated any magic outside of Europe was ignored for the most part. There were relations, but mostly strained or out right hostile.

European magical society could be very hostile and hypocritical in its dealings with others. Blood purists were only one such problem in Britain. The inherent belief in the hidden society was one of superiority. For a society that barely understood indoor plumbing they had a major superiority complex.

Raiden felt they were ripe for the fleecing. Hephestus felt they were a threat, and Athena and the others felt both thoughts were true. However, the one most effected by the news of his status in the hidden society seemed to be unconcerned. Well oracle wasn't terribly concerned either, but she wouldn't say why.

"Do I have to go to that wizarding school and can they do what we can?" Having special powers was exciting for Hermes. It made him feel like he was in a comic book sometimes.

"We seem to be fairly unique in even their society. Although we likely have similar capabilities, they require the use of foci for most of their abilities to manifest themselves." Athena's words were a little vague as if she didn't quite understand why this was the situation. "It appears they have in a way developed a dependence on these 'wands' they use. Wand movements and incantations focus their energies in predetermined manner."

"They are weaker, physically, than most normal individuals. That's what I noticed. They use their power for every day things that normally build up normal muscles. Only those with smaller energy reserves have any sort of physical activities. Although illness seems less prominent, I believe anyone with even moderate energy reserves fight off illness better. For them magic is used to make things easier in life."

This was from Hephestus who advocated hard work over easy solutions. Only if he couldn't fix something in a normal fashion would he resort to his special abilities. Laziness did not sit well with him.

"Come on Hephestus it makes them perfect marks. Imagine what we could learn to do with what they take for granted. We could be invisible to security cameras and I wouldn't mind having a dragon for a pet." This was Raiden who was smiling from ear to ear.

This had everyone smiling.

"Joking aside I don't think Hermes will be attending the school this year. Apparently, he will recieve an invitation if he is to attend. If the information is accurate at age eleven is when most children are requested to attend. Both Raiden and... Aries recieved letters after their eleventh year. As we don't know what Hermes's actual birth date we can't be certain when he will be invited to the school."

There was alot of conjecture as to when his birthdate was, but there were no records of his birth in any archive in Great Britain. Given what they now know he might have been born in this hidden world. How they were going to find out about his past without attracting attention to themselves was the question. The fact that most of them were school age and the Hogwarts term was beginning in only days they wouldn't be free to move around Diagon Alley without some suspision.

Hermes was content to wait for his opportunity to visit the alley. He was happy where he was, and although the hidden world was exciting he prefered his family. Going away for a year to a hidden school in Scotland wasn't his idea of a pleasant year. Maybe next year he'll feel different.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ginny was sad as she watched her brothers leaving her behind to go to school. Next year she'd get to go and practice her magic. Until then she'd help her father work on his new car. Waving as her brothers left she felt envious that her brothers would get to meet Harry Potter this year. She couldn't wait for the twins to owl her with stories about their pranks.

Turning she went back through the fake wall and into the muggle station following her mother. Looking around at all the wierd muggle things she couln't help but notice an older boy with long white hair looking their way. His eyes were covered with a big straw hat, but she could feel his eyes watching her and looking at the 9 and 3/4s entrance way. A large group walked between them and the boy had disappeared when they passed. Shrugging it off she followed her mother to an out of the way alley. There they boarded the Day Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and a floo trip home.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Standing outside of the Dursely home Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Professor McGonagal prepared to check on the savior of the wizarding world.

TBC

Tell me what you think. Your reviews are important to me. Later. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts' August 31st Number 4 Privet Drive

Alastor Moody was a paranoid man and that parnaoia saved him trouble many times in the past. In this case as his party walked to the door of the mundane home he was scanning the entire area with his magical eye. Massive wards covered the area and the webs of wards overlapped everywhere in the immediate vicinity. Wards against wizards, werewolves, vampires, and inferi laced the area as comprehensive as possible. Finding such protection was not surprising although the shelf life of such massive wards was merely a decade and a half or so. Such warding cost a great deal to produce and the ministry would not likely duplicate the effort once they failed.

The house itself had but a single ward of a light pink nature. If Moody didn't know better he'd think a blood ward had been erected at some point. That was rediculous though the ministry had outlawed wizards from using blood magic nearly fifty years ago. Only the goblins could legally use such magic due to the last revised treaty to prevent a rebellion. Being able to recognize wards saved him twice in the last war. 'Saved the Potters at the time as well.'

The young Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt, who looked strangely similar to a young Samuel Jackson, knocked twice and waited for a responce.

Training his eye through the door, and incidently Shackelbolt, he spotted a gangly blonde woman coming to answer the door. Before she opened it he discretely disillusioned himself and moved to the side of Shackelbolt. Minerva shifted forms, and slipped in through the door, as it opened, undetected in search of the boy.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She was polite, but straight to the point as if she'd been interupted.

"Ma'am I'm here in regards to your nephew. He was sent an invitation to Hogwar..."

"You're one of the freaks! Leave here at once your kind is not welcome here." She shouted in the Auror's face and slammed the door.

Stunned at the responce he'd recieved Kingsley could only stand there until he heard the door being opened again. It was not by the ghastly woman though. Moody had opened the door the woman had forgotten to lock in her haste to leave the wizard behind her.

"Let's find the boy. I hate to think what may have become of him in this household." Moody's gruff voice came out of the air of the doorway and the Auror followed him.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Minerva had made her way up the stairs near the front door in search of the young Potter's room. Becoming human once more she examined the empty rooms in the hallway. With the entire family at breakfast she had free access for a short time at least.

She easily found the master bedroom and a guest room. The next two rooms were in horrible condition. One was full of broken items haphazardly tossed everywhere with no furniture to speak of. The second held a massive bed and very large chair which seemed seriously broken down. Strange muggle contraptions littered the shelves and discarded crisp bags littered the floor.

It was obvious, to her at least, that only one child lived in either room. The scent was the same, and what an odious scent it was. She began her descent to the first floor in a thunderous mood.

'If these muggles had harmed the boy there would be hell to pay. After she took her due that is.'

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Entering the kitchen Minerva was greeted by three unconcious figures and her companions binding them to their chairs. The only boy at the table was an obese preteen that would likely die of a heart attack before he was out of his teens.

"What is going on here?"

Moody was busy examining the area and left the explanation to Kingsley.

"We felt it would be easier to simply imobilise them and question them seperately. I was given a small supply of veritaserum for the squib." He gestured at Petunia. "The others would simply cause trouble if I'm not mistaken." Sighing he considered his situation. Amelia had authorized the potion for use if it was absolutely necessary.

"Harry has not been here in some time. His scent is completely gone. That would only be the case if he has been gone for at least three months if not longer." Minerva was building up steam again.

"I think we have another problem." Alastor's voice came from the hallway near the stairs.

"What else could be wrong?" Minerva was ready to question the woman who showed little resemblance to the deceased Lily Potter.

Alastor returned to the room levitating a young badly injured girl with red hair.

"She was in the cupboard under the stairs. Four years of age or so. Has a concussion, and several old injuries. Judging by the layout of the cupboard she lives in there." The retired Auror's face was set in stone as he moved into the den. There he layed the girl on the couch and went about some field healing he knew.

Turning back to the trio at the table with a furious expression Minerva was ready to maim.

Answers were quickly gained that day.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ginny Weasley was being sneaky. Now in a house full of people it's very difficult to find someplace to be alone. The orchard was a good place, but for what she wanted to do she needed to find a secure, controlled place to do her work. In this case she made a deal with the ghoul in the attic that allowed her time at mid day to study her books in peace. With her mum thinking she was in her room she was working magic.

Well not wizarding magic, but magic all the same. Her brother Bill had sent her a book from the Americas. It was a bit confusing but the discriptions were wonderfull she was working on the spells made for nature's champions. Druids were interesting, but her mum had said they didn't exist anymore. So she was working out the magic for herself.

Taking a dried firefly from a jar she touched a stone and concentrated. Feeling a spark of energy from her hand she opened her eyes to find the stone shining with light about four times brighter than a lit candle.

Sighing in content at her success she thanked Bill silently as she set to perform more spells. Who would have thought the Americans would have come up with such and ingenious method to hide the magical world. Making textbooks in the form of muggle games was pure genius. I bet there are tons of druids, and sorcerors in the United States. Pulling her text book to her she began reading the spell descriptions again.

"Ginny! Come collect your laundry!" Her mother's voice carried up to the attic and Ginny's solitude was ended. Putting her copy of the Dungeons and Dragons: Players guide in her secret place she went to help her mother. She'd continue practicing later after she spent time in the garden meditating.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Molly Weasley was happy her daughter was adapting to the empty house so well. She herself was rather lonely without the boistrous activity of her family. Next year even her youngest would be out of the house for most of the year.

'Maybe I should spend more time with Ginny this year. Teach her some of the potions she will be working on next year.'

Calling her youngest for her clothes she could only smile at her precious little girl and wish that her brothers could be around to see her wonderful family. To think that it would be nearly thirteen years since Fabian's family had been attacked and his wife and little girl dissappeared, assumed dead. After that the dark Lord new what it was to anger a Prewit. The entire family went out in force and killed nearly the entirety of Voldemort's older more powerful supporters. His original inner circle died off at the cost of the entire male population of the Prewit family. Nearly an even trade at that. Ten men went after twelve death eaters and only Vodemort still lived.

Bill reminded her so much of Fabian. Sighing she went back to cleaning the kitchen. With Ginny minding the garden the housework was much less than usual. Her daughter ran back up stairs with as little noise as the twins. Smiling once again at the pranksters she couldn't help but enjoy challenging them to their limits. she had been quite the devil at Hogwarts and had never been caught. They would do so much if they'd simply show what they'd already accomplished to their instructors. Playing dumb only goes so far.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermes was practicing his magic and making good money at that. Although, delivering pizzas wasn't hard work with his talent it was draining by the end of the day. Stepping out of time long enough to get across town and back again was tiring.

Parking his bike outside of the pizza parlor he went inside for his dinner break.

"Hey Marco, a medium supreme for table three. It's dinner time."

Moving to the empty table he scanned the dinner crowd as he relaxed in his seat. There was the normal dinner crowd a few new customers. A black man seemed to be drinking rather heavily. Trying to drown whatever problem ailed him today meant the man was already under the bridge. After a few minutes he got his hot pizza and after finishing his meal called it a day. Collecting his pay from Marco he headed home. Kingsley never new the boy he thought was dead on the streets of London worked at his favorite pizza place two blocks from the ministry of magic.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Albus, I don't know what you were playing at, but considering the evidence we can only conclude that the boy is no longer among the living. His Uncle admits to throwing the boy on the streets of London in a potato sack of all things. The Blood soaked into the wood underneath the stairwell of the house is the only thing keeping those blood wards of yours up, and you know it." Amelia Bones was extremely upset. Furious at the current events she could only take it out on the man before her.

"I was entrusted with the boy's placement and welfare. The entire Wizemngott, however, was in agreement with my choice. I cannot take all the blame, but I am willing to accept part of it. My assumption that the boy would be cared for by his family was apparently mistaken and I regret that lapse in judgement."

"That is not your only lapse in judgement. Apparently you bypassed the legal will the Potter's had with Gringotts. This arrived last night." She handed the Headmaster a thick stack of parchments.

"The goblins are doing an in depth audit of all Potter accounts and are requesting legal aid to locate all reciepts for purchases and payments using the Potter's monies. We have no choice but to comply. You have two weeks to provide proof that the use of the Potter funds was a necessity toward careing for the young Harry Potter."

Albus left the Ministry builing highly vexed. Finding a way to spin the hoarding of the boy's caregiver fund would take some work. It could be done, but to satisfy the goblins would take a good deal of carefull maneuvering. The loss of his retirement supplemental income could be recovered later.

Heading to the floo access he went back to Hogwarts brainstorming ways to prevent any loss of face to the world.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A house on Wisteria Walk

"This house went on the market nearly two years ago." A realator was explaining to pleasant looking couple.

"Why did the owners want to sell it? It seems to be in good shape." The husband asked.

"Oh the poor dear lived alone and there was an accident. Hit by a drunk driver she was. Didn't even have time to move so I'm told." Was the business man's responce.

"That's terrible. Was there no family?" The wife liked the home but felt bad for the elderly woman who died.

"None that could be located I'm afraid. The bank purchased it and we have been trying to sell it for the last few years."

Leading them inside he closed the sale that very day.

Poor Mrs. Figg.

TBC Good, bad, needs work? Let me know. Please read and review. Thanks to Kordolin, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, Laura, Fire Tempest, Allen Pitt, scardi, BrittneysBojangles, new model, beer not blood, long and david for reviewing my story. Enjoy. Later 


	12. Chapter 12

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts' 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry September First-Sorting Ceremony and Feast

The second year students and older were all speaking together in whispers about the strange actions of the faculty this year. Flitwick the charms teacher was leading in the first years and the deputy headmistress was absent. A first for the school since she had taken on the position. The staff themselves seemed ruffled as well. Not only was Snape not glaring at anyone he was ram rod straight in his chair and rather unsettled. Suffice it to say he looked like he had stared into the eyes of He-who-must-not-be-named or you-know -who. Not sure which one but definitely a scary thing either way.

Dumbledore seemed rather preoccupied as well. Many theories circulated the tables, but none were nearly as interesting as what had actually happened. The other piece of news that seemed to be widespread was that The-boy-who-lived hadn't been on the train. Some thought that he was already at Hogwarts, and some thought he was going to another school all together. As the names were called to be sorted attention shifted to the students being added to their ranks.

The most notable for the readers were Granger as she was sorted into Ravenclaw the moment the hat touched her head. Longbottom as the hat took nearly five minutes to complete it's task as if it was fighting itself. The youngest Weasley was relieved to find himself with his brothers except that the hat was stuck to his head. The delayed sticking solution the twins had charmed into his hair on the train had done the trick. They had the second fastest detention in the history of Hogwarts. Losing out to the marauders by two minutes.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Minerva McGonagol was not idle during the Hogwarts begin of term feast. She was quite busy in fact. Filling out paperwork at St. Mungos, and adoption papers at the ministry took a great deal of time. Fortunately, she had taught a great number of people over the years and had many connections at both places.

After her time with the filth called the Dursleys she made her way straight to the Hospital with Alastor and had the little girl treated very quickly. The poor child was going to require time with a certified mind healer, but the physical syptoms of abuse were easier to cure. While the girl was being treated Minerva made her way to the ministry with assurances that the poor child would be well cared for and returned only to herself. No one was getting in her way.

Storming into the office of child welfare she found an office worker quickly. At the end of the war with Voldemort many orphaned children filtered through this office, and the stacks of paperwork needed to keep track of them all was staggering. Shortly she recieved nearly one hundred pieces of parchment to fill out in order to file for temporary custody of Flora, HER kit.

She had wanted to do this for little Harry so long ago, and this time no meddling old fool would get in her way. She hadn't even seen Albus yet and was nearly frothing in rage and self-loathing. Thoughts about if she'd been more adamant about taking Harry bubbled up and she couln't change the past. The future, however, was going to see some major upheaval.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albus was very concerned. After hearing the briefing from Shacklebolt and then later the findings of Alastor he was on very tenuous standing with both. The fact that Alastor had found him at Hogwarts after he'd left the ministry was troublesome. Alastor had described to him that which Kingsley could not. Alastor was infamous for seeking justice done regardless of consequences to himself. One look at his badly damaged body was enough to know that he caught his man no matter what.

Knowing what he did about that magical eye he was very glad that he'd hired that 'sub-contracted' Gringotts emplyee to set the blood ward at Privett Drive. Otherwise he would have lost a very powerfull ally in the retire auror. As it was the loss of the boy was a serious blow to his reputation and current situation.

Alastor had dealt with young Severus quite handily when he caught the potion master listening in on his report. Albus had allowed the ex-auror leeway in dealing with the man, but had seen to Snape to assure the spy, all was fine between them. It had taken some work tie the spy to him and it would be hard to find a replacement so willing to spy on children for him.

In time, the scandal of his very human mistake with Potter would blow over. The wizarding world prefered to have figureheads to look to for guidance, and the newly elected minister had been elected in by the untimely withdrawl of his competition. It was explained away as an untimely illness, but the politicians new better. Blackmail was common among the elite, and power hungry people in the government.

Yes, Dumbledore was a great figure to the wizarding world and would be until a new hero came in to dazzle the sheep that made up wizarding Britain. As long as Dumbledore had a hand in it that wouldn't happen until he wanted it to, or so he believed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

September 5th Diagon Alley

Now Hermes was known for his quick thinking and ability to charm those around him. His acting was superb and his skills effective. Magic aside he was a massively different person than the boy who'd been abandoned in an alley years before. His curiosity about his parents and other family overshadowed his interest in wizarding magic easily. That was why he was going into Diagon Alley with his sister Bastet. Getting her to agree to the trip and convince the others to allow it was a feat unto itself considering her protective streak.

They had decided to visit Gringotts first. Apparently, the books they'd gotten the last time they were in the alley alluded to Gringotts as having a wealth of information on all of their clientel. Depending on the importance an individual had to the goblins the more or less information held. This was the reason for their carefully planned trip to the magical side of London.

Gringotts might hold the answers to a great number of questions about his family and history. Not a single book held accurate information on his recent past and were deemed "Unreliable in his quest for familial enlitenment." Or at least that was Raiden's reasoning in favor of this little adventure.

The fact, that he was following them discretely and lifting a few coin purses off of some arrogant wizards put them at ease. Apparently, Gringotts paid a finders fee to any one returning one of their lost money pouches. Filled with gold or not a person who 'found' one was paid a silver piece to return it. It was a thief's private paradise if he wasn't caught. Pouches, however, were much easier to lift than wallets especially out of lose robes.

Entering the banks large foyer the pair waited patiently in line until they were at the teller. Remembering the etiquette drilled into them by Athena they told the goblin of their business.

"We wish to have a private blood inheritance meeting and all information regarding this boys visit kept private from all outsiders. Time is gold."

"Very well." The goblin rang a small bell and when another goblin came up, directed them to follow to another room.

The room held two chairs in front of an oak desk. They took seats and waited, but moments for a goblin to arrive with a silver tray. On the tray were three objects. A small glass orb, a needle, and a small nondescript box.

"You wish for a complete inheritance ritual with anonimity to the world outside these walls?" Asked the goblin.

"Yes." Harry replied quickly."As well as all available information regarding my parents that you have.

Nodding his head in aggreement the goblin walked over to Hermes and took the index finger of his right hand. Firmly holding the finger he pricked it with the needle watching for a reaction from the young boy. Finding only curiosity coming from the boy at his actions he moved to the sphere with the needle and a single drop of blood. Placing the blood upon the sphere it glowed blood red for a moment before changing into a cube with images on each side.

The goblin took this in stride and quickly summoned another goblin and spoke rapidly in his native tongue. What was said was not translated, but set the new goblin franticly calling out for assistance as it ran out the door.

"You will recieve that which you have requested shortly. I must attend to other matters at the moment. Feel free to remain here as long as you wish." With a bow the goblin left the room at a sedate pace.

Looking at each other in mild confusion they relaxed into the comfortable chairs and waited for someone to come to them.

After about five minutes the door opened again and a goblin with glasses came into the room carrying a large stack of papers.

"Good afternoon. I will be assisting you today. My name is Regnarg Enoimreh and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you. The paperwork I have here is in regards to the many accounts and portfolios you will be recieving today. As with our quality clients I am at your service for as long as you like today. Shall we proceed." This was one talkative goblin.

Nodding their accent they began a long and tedious review of the assorted paperwork. Dealing with goblins was easy if you were to the point and did brisk business. Time is gold after all.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Raiden was thoroughly bored by the time the two had exited the bank. While they had been inside he had been hanging out at one of the public fireplaces for floo travel. It still amazed him how strange these folk were. Although he had a very memorable appearance very few of the 'posh' looking wizards had the presence of mind to remember the faces of comon individuals. This made it quite easy to steal from them right out from under their upturned noses.

Already he had a satchel full of purses. Whether they contained much was left to be determined. About twelve of them had a stylized G stitched on them indicating they belonged to a Gringotts customer. They exhibited a slight magical glow to his limited mage sight and were easy to spot.

He'd been cornered at one point by a little girl though. The very one from his observation of Kingscross station. She'd spotted him while her mother was shopping and came over to ask why he wasn't at Hogwarts if he was a wizard.

Surprised by her rather blunt, but pleasant demeanor he answered her.

"I'm apprenticing and waiting for my little brother to come out of the bank."

It was true. With his spare time he was being tutored by Athena and being apprenticed at a martial arts studio in muggle London. He, and recently Hermes, were being taught unarmed and armed self defence.

"Oh. What's apprenticing?" She scrunched up her nose cutely.

'She would go so well with Hermes.' Were his thoughts as he carefully explained the concept behind apprenticeships to the curious red head.

She was, obviously, about to ask more questions when her mother noticed her absence and called to her. Torn between more answers and a lecture for not rejoining her mother she took the easy route and walked back to her mothers side. Turning back to ask for a name she found herself looking at empty space. Bewildered she hurried away abuzz with ideas.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Minerva's Quarters- Hogwarts September 6- evening

"But Minerva how will you take care of a child when.." Dumbledore's question was cut off mid-sentence when a veritable wall of curses had him on the defensive.

Making a strategic retreat he raced back to his office while several spells seemed to be homing in on his retreating form.

"Don't worry dear that mean old man won't take you from me." She picked up a much healthier Flora and held her tight.

"Mum." That was the first word the poor child had spoken in the entire time she'd been there, and it was enough that the proffessor could destroy a dementor with her patronus.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

TBC

Well what do you think? I'm taking locations for properties Harry will inherit, so any ideas are welcome. Just tell me where in your reviews. It will happen in the next chapter so I need them as soon as possible. I plan to write the next chapter in the next two or three days or so. Hope to hear from you soon. Later.


	13. Chapter 13

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Gringotts Bank- Private Office

"Wow, I get five vaults?" Asked Hermes as he was examining the cube left on the desk.

"Actually, you have access to six vaults in total hence the six sided cube. We include the bottoms of the crystals in determinations."

"oh." Harry was slightly over whelmed. What wealth could be his?

"Are these all from his parents?" Bastet was holding Harry's hand while the goblin organized his papers. Into several stacks.

"Not at all. Many old families died out in the last war and few relatives remain. We as goblins are resposible for assuring vaults and all within them are past onto those with true claims to such wealth or debt." He finished his organizing and now six different stacks of parchment graced the table.

"So these vaults belonged to distant family?" Hermes questioned.  
"What do you mean by 'debt'" Bastet asked at the same time.

"Yes, to your question, young sir. These lines are most likely second or third cousins to your family's bloodlines. Probably from both parents sides. The debts inccurred by various families over the years have in some cases become substantial. When those families died out others wished to lay claim to their wealth. Instead they were forced into poverty. It has happened to those who do not follow the excesses of their extended family for the most part. Five decades ago a family, the Weasley's were tricked into accepting an inheritance from a distant relative under the influence of a Malfoy. The debts were paid off, but the Weasley line has not yet come back to it's former influence. That might never either."

"Are there any debts that would affect Hermes' inheritance?"

"That is what we are here to determine madam. Now you have six individual vaults, but only five are inherited. The sixth appears to be a substantial trust vault. Many young heirs are expected to manage their own monies until such time they inherit the family's main assets. In this case, the size was recently increased substantially due to a transfer from a high interest savings account."

"What are the differences between vaults and accounts?" Hermes was confused.

"Vaults hold material wealth that is only accessable by those who possess the right to enter said vaults. Accounts, however, are interest accruing due to the fact that goblins are able to access and invest such gold into lucrative businesses. It acts very much like the muggle forms of banking in it's function. We recieve profits and pass them on to you in the form of interest." Such was the goblins explanations into the banks workings.

"So what's in the other vaults, and do I have any accounts with the bank?"

"Well we have no knowledge as to what is in the vaults at this moment. A detailed audit of the vaults requires consent of the vault owners and they have not been audited for nearly a century. The accounts, each held however, had signigicant assets and have paid for the vaults upkeep over the years with minor deposits to the vaults. It is unlikely there is much money in said vaults but now that an heir is available we can perform an audit at your discretion."

"Well who did he inherit from in the first place?" While Bastet appreciated the information the lecture was taking to long for her confort, and this was the most talkative goblin she'd ever observed. Most in the lobby seemed to dislike speaking more than necessary.

"Of course, my apologies for the delay. You young Hermes have inherited from five lines. The names are Potter, Mason, Smith, Black, and... Well this is odd." Adjusting his spectacles he examined the cube closely. "You appear to have a claim on the first vault. This is most unusual."

"Well that's one more interesting thing in my life. You realize I don't care one way or another." Was Hermes' upset responce.

"What? If not to gain your inheritance why are you here. I assure you this is all important for you to know." The goblin was obviously confused at the young human's outburst.

"You have records and information on my parents. I want them. My family and I can review the assets I have at a later date. Your help is appreciated, but I don't need an education in business or banking. I. Want. Information. On. My. Parents." His adamant request registered with the talkative goblin, and he realized Hermes was seeking knowledge not wealth.

"Again you have my apologies. If I had known earlier I would have offered you this first." Lifting the small box that entered with the earlier goblin he placed it on the desk with the lid open. "If you will excuse me I will return shortly."

As he left the room what appeared to be a hologram appeared above the box and many images were displayed. Naration soon began playing listing his family history from the goblin point of view. Hermes left that day more proud of his history and content with the world. world in general.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Luna could you help me with something?" Ginny asked her friend of the last year and a half as they were working in her family garden. Luna had joined Ginny in her attempts to learn the lost arts presented in her book.

"As long as the Narglefrumps don't infest the house again you can visit for the weekend if you want." Ginny liked to spend time away from her mother sometimes and Luna was the only witch her age in the area.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to hire a postal owl. Mum wouldn't want me to spend my money on our project, and I can't get away long enough at Diagon Alley to send it from there. Could you send it for me?" At this point she pulled a small pouch of coins and a letter.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Taking the letter and pouch the two continued their training with smiles on their faces.

Checking on the two girls from the window Molly smiled happily at the two spending more time together. Living in the country was difficult for a young girl with so many brothers and so few girls around. Going back to her potions she whistled a happy tune. It was so much less expensive to brew her own potions and with a newt in the subject she could brew many of the more usefull ones. Now if Ron had simply taken her early instructions in potions more seriously he wouldn't be having such difficulty in Snape's class.

Shaking her head at the thought of her youngest son's laziness she added some dandelion blossoms to the stomach soother and went on about her work.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ron Weasley was upset and in pain. How was he to know adding slice slug to the shrinking solution before the oak sawdust would result in turning his arms into tentacles.

Moaning in agony he lazed in the school hospital bed as the potions slowly reverted his arms back to normal.

"Quit your bellyaching. I'm the one in true pain Weasel." Came a nasaly voice across the room.

"Shut it Malfoy, or I'll shut it for you."

"Hah, you can't even hold your want let alone use it." Sneered the young Malfoy.

"And you can't get out of bed to run away so all you have is words." Came a female voice from the doorways to the hospital wing.

Turning to face the voice the two found a frizzy haired witch and a slightly pudgy wizard carrying books and parchments.

Walking in with confidence the witch placed books at Rons side table and walked over to Malfoy's bed. There the Malfoy heir had the lower body of a squid and was partially submerged in water.

"What are you doing here mud-blood?" No question who that came from.

"She's here to bring you both your missed work. Our instructors wanted to make certain you kept up in your classes. Regardless of our blood types you should be thankfull. This is the second time they have sent homework via students. Apparently, your respective houses either forgot or didn't care to deliver it." At the last comment he looked at Ron and Draco respectively.

"You lie Hufflepuff throw back. My house respects my family more than that." Malfoy denied that his house would do such to him.

"Your family maybe. You not so much." This Neville was a good more confident in himself since his placement in the house of hard working individuals. The pair of helpers left the materials and left the two patients to their own thoughts.

"How did he manage to mess up such a simple potion?" Asked Hermione as they left.

"No idea, mine turned out fine." Neville had turned out quite capable in potions working with the Ravenclaws in class. After all Neville wasn't in Gryffindor and spent hours going over his work with other Hufflepuffs to make certain his proficiency was sufficient. Hard work was important to success after all.  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Somewhere in the Bermuda

A dark brown owl was winging his way down the length of a beautiful beach toward a pleasant looking condo set back from the beach. Carrying a slightly worn envelope with neat hand writng on the front. Landing on the small patio where an elderly man with a long white beard was reclining in a beach chair.

Hooting to get the man's attention the owl startled him into slipping from his recliner and to the wooden deck.

"Blast it Archimedes I was enjoying my nap." Climbing to his feet he turned a mild glare upon his waker. Noticing it wasn't his he walked over to retrieve the missive in it's talons.

"Thank you. I apologise for my out burst. My own familiar tends to do his best to startle me awake more often then not any more." Opening his mail and reading the neat hand writing he broke into a massive grin.

"Well now, this is quite a surprise. To think someone would still be interested in learning about the druids and their magics. This means the old ways are returning and something big is coming. I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't assist those interested in learning something new. The fact that it comes from an heir of Pendragon would be enough to call me back to England. Life was getting boring here anyways." Quickly penning a reply and providing food and water to the tire owl the old man began preparations to leave for England once more.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

TBC. What do you think? Any ideas are welcome. I like to draw from different sources for my stories. I'm not sure how to bring Voldemort to Hogwarts. All ideas are welcome. 


	14. Chapter 14

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

"So Hermes' has had a chance to see his parents?" Hephestus asked as Bastet drank a soda.

"More than that. It is quite amazing what some magics can acomplish. Although, the amount of detail they had on the Potter family belies the amount of money left to their son. Given the few properties left are reasonably sized they again don't warrant the attention the Goblins paid to the Potter family in general."

"What do you mean?" Asked Athena as she entered the room and the conversation.

"The goblins had a complete work up on the Potter Family. Likes, dislikes, allies, enemies, even medical records. The information was to indepth. It's like they wanted to avoid causing any tension to the members of that family. Be it offering a cherry danish when they preferred blueberry, or the great uncle Jarvis that hated the color red so much he wore colored glasses."

"You think they have a vested interest in the Potter family?" Athena was wondering at what she'd missed in her research.

"It wouldn't suprise me, and I strongly recommend against any jobs involving the goblins themselves."

"Why? Are they that formidable?" Hephestus wanted to know what they may be up against.

"I imagine that they would be. At least in the field of protections and wards. According to my research into the goblins, which is from the most factual of the books we appropriated, it shows they have excelled in the area for the last three hundred years. Not a single thief has succeded in pilfering from the goblins in nearly five hundred"  
Athena's research was usually accurate and this looked like a hornet's nest they shouldn't touch.

"Anything else we should know about the goblins?" This was directed at Bastet about what she'd observed.

"They have recorders, of some sort, in the lobbies and offices. No audio, but very detailed images. I would not be surprised if they monitored every transaction that takes place and can review it at any necessary time." This was an important piece of information.

"At this moment Hermes is watching the accumulated images of every trip either of his parents made to Gringotts. From their first time entering the bank to the last. His father's first trip was when he was about five with his parents and his mother's was at age eleven. Muggle born if I have the terminology correct."

Hephestus and Athena were impressed. That much information and controll from surveilance devices was unheard of in the muggle world.

"What is he watching them on?" Athena had to know what device could hold so much information on it.

Here Bastet savored her soda and smiled at the looks of annoyance from her siblings. They were so easy to tease sometimes.

"A small box, maybe eight inches by six, when opened displays a holographic image. It has names that scroll up and down by pressing one of two arrows inlaid on the lid. Think of it as a magical laptop. Touching the name of an individual brings the family tree into perspective. From their you chose the individual you wish to learn about and it begins a narrated track of the individual's life. Most of the images included are of Gringotts visits with one or two outside of the bank when a meeting with goblins occured." Drinking to wet her lips she waited for a responce.

"Is it as detailed as it sounds?"

"Every bit as much."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermes was enraptured in the images and information being related to him about his family. From his earliest memories at the Dursley home he'd been told his parents were drunken layabouts who died in a car crash. This had been deeply ingrained in his mind. This did what books and dry information, mostly about his strange survival, did not. No one could show him his parents and their joy and happiness. As he stared at his mother cooing to his baby self while his father spoke with a goblin he teared up. They'd loved him, and this was his proof.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gringotts Bank- Lower Level- Unknown Office

A group of Goblins, thirteen in number, sat around a large conference table. Discussions were carried out in low tones until an elderly goblin at the center called the meeting to order. With the attention of his fellows he addressed the group.

"As you are all likely aware from your various sources we have some problems with the accounts of one of our important clients. I am hoping that your departments have determined the ramifications that will result from the actions being observed." Looking around several affirmatives and negatives were given.

"Sliprope, what have you to report to the council?"

Standing the addressed goblin pulled an image cube out of his pocket and placing it on the table activated it's recall function. Goblin names, dates, and information displayed across the screen. Nearly thirty goblins were listed from lower levels of management.

"These individuals were conspiring to steal money from the Potter heir through a set of bribery instigated by one Albus Dumbledore. He has strangely accurate knowledge of our lower level procedures. This is being dealt with as we speak. Corruption such as this is not acceptable as I'm certain many here will agree.

Many nods of aggreement came after this statement and he continued.

The head of the wizemngott has been funneling the support money meant for the Potter heir into a high interest accruing vault under his name. As you know these vaults are inaccessible by goblins save for when they are to be invested into lucrative deals with high payouts. After the Potter heir did not appear for his first year of school an investigation was instigated. This was negated by a swift responce from the headmaster indicating that the boy was being cared for by a well off family and was not in need of said funds. His excuse was that the money would better serve the boy if it was invested and allowed to grow for his years at school."

At this the goblins were looking rather disgruntled. The only individuals that should have any say in the affairs of non family business were designated guardians. Albus Dumbledore was NOT a designated guardian. That procedures were breached in such a way was unthinkable.

"It should be noted that Dumbledore used his contacts to push these changes into place, and at the time the young Potter heir was placed into hiding by the wizarding government. From there I have no knowledge as to his where abouts or health." Nodding to the group he retook his seat.

The next to stand was the same one to process the transfer of accounts and vaults to Hermes two days prior.

"The heir came to Gringotts two days ago to perform a blood inheritance and information retreival on his family." At this all the goblins sat straighter in attention for this recent information.

"He was accompanied by an unusual young woman. No obvious signs of a wand, but capable of magic none the less. It is possible she was simply a very self-assured young human, but to enter here without access to a wand is something few wizards or witches are willing to do. I was suprised when after learning of his inheriances all he truly wanted was our records regarding his family." This confused the goblins. The heir should have had access to information regarding his family regardless of who he was placed with. His parents were well liked by most of the wizarding world and many would be happy to inform him about them.

"He is also using a new surname. As is specified, in our first ten protocols, I have adjusted all records and declared the Potter line officially ended with all regards to Gringotts. His new family name is now Swift and the ministry has been notified." Sitting down he allowed the group to absorb the information he'd presented.

The head goblin stood once more to address the group.

"I believe we all have many things to attend to at this point. So this counsil is now concluded."

They left the room with many thoughts and plans to set into motion.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albus Dumbledore was trying to get things back under his control, but he only had one thing in his favor. Once he unlocked the secret of the philosophers stone he'd have all the time in the world to retake control. Eternal youth and power would be his once he figured out how to sqeeze the elixer of life from the stone.

He was ignoring the fact that his deputy was more often than not spending time with her newest daughter. Against all his advice she refused to part with the girl. Oh well, at least it distracts the woman from attacking him every time she sees him. So the Potter brat was lost to them all because of him. One mistake and she gets all upset.

Turning back to the stone and his equipment he started his experiments once again.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Continental Europe

The wraith that was Voldemort was becoming ravenous for the power of magic once again. He needed to find a large source of magic quick. His search had been taking far to long and the few magical creatures that did not flee him faster than he could capture were not magically strong enough to sustain him for long.

Suddenly his senses registered a massive source of magic simply waiting in one place. It was not fleeing at his presence and would be powerfull enough allow him to take a wizards body as his own. Possesion would be draining in itself, but this much power would allow him to trade in this spectral form for a corporeal body of his choosing. Laughing maniacly to himself he insinuated his astral body into the body of a massive Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon.

What he didn't realize was the time when a dragons magic developes to such a massive amount is when it is providing the magic to reproduce. Voldemort was being shunted with all of that magic into the eggs within the massive dragon. You-know-who would once again become a corporeal being, in the form of an infant dragon. The runt of the litter in this case with an older brother who would in another time be known as Norbert.

TBC Well what do you think? I'm going to try to update at least once a week from now on. Every day was realy taking it out of me with real life and all. Please tell me what you like, dislike, or whatever. Later. 


	15. Chapter 15

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts' 

Hufflepuff Common Room-Morning of October 31st

"Ok everyone listen up." Cedric Diggory called out to the lower years.

The milling mass of young students looked to the voice calling them to attention.

"As you are all aware it is Halloween here at Hogwarts. There will be feast and celebration this evening with candy and illusions everywhere you look."

At this statement the group of first years cheered at the thought of candy.

"Some of you know about the pranks that are pulled by the Weasley twins at this time of year as well."

Grumbles met his ears from the second and third years while the first years looked confused. Cedric laughed at the both grumbles and looks.

"The twins have some minor plans for this year targeting the Slytherins. So, normally, we wouldn't have any problems this year. This year, however, we have a plan to get back at the trouble makers. Who wants to help me with my operation: Payback?"

Cheers went up from the group of nearly twenty students.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Great Hall-Lunch

Neville Longbottom walked cautiously up to the older Cedric and asked to speak with him after he was finished. Curious as to what the first year could want and not worried about going hungry with his stash in his dorm. He walked out of the hall with Neville to talk to the younger boy in a semi private place.

"What's the problem Nev? Is there something I can do for you?" The first year seemed awefully nervous.

"I, I saw you practicing the other morning on the grounds. Would you teach me?" That was a surprise. Cedric didn't think anyone was up at five in the morning to see him.

"You want to learn what I know? Do you think you can?" It would help the pudgy boy with his baby fat. Physical health is an important part of magic even if most wizards didn't care to exercise for it.

"Yes, I want to be able to do what you do." He seemed determined.

"We'll begin tommorow morning then. Wear some comfortable clothes other than your robes. Meet in the front hall at four o'clock in the morning. If you want to do well don't eat very much candy tonight."

As cedric walked away Neville was filled with hope that he'd be more like the older boy. He was happy in his house, but he wasn't happy with himself yet. His gran never let him be particularly active at home and this would be great.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Great Hall- Halloween Celebration

"Welcome one and all to this All-hallows-eve. Please enjoy the treats for the evening." The headmaster waved his hands and candies, cakes, and assorted cookies littered the tables.

Everyone began to enjoy the feast including the head table and teachers. Proffesor McGonagal had begun sitting at the far end of the staff table with her new adopted daughter Flora. The headmaster had stopped attempting to make her give up the child, but she had a permanent grudge against the man who'd damaged her trust.

Flora was dressed up in some pretty dressrobes and was eating everything on her plate. The girl had begun putting on more weight in the past two months with regular visits to Madam Pomphrey for check-ups. The students had learned early on not to mess with the girl in any way. After Marcus Flint had scared the girl he wasn't found until Hagrid noticed he had another mutt tied out near his garden.

After that it took the Headmaster nearly two days to reverse the transfiguration on the boy. Flint still had flees.

Suddenly, the Slytherin table began making clucking noises and growing feathers. While Snape was trying to calm down his students the rest of the hall began exibiting all the signs of a massive prank.

To the confusion of the Weasley twins who were proud of the prank on the slytherins they had no clue why everyone but them were being affected. The hufflepuffs were growing brown bear heads. The ravenclaws were getting scaley and long serpent tongues. The gryffindors were growing fur, long tails and were barking instead of speaking and looking up at the staff table showed several partial transformations.

Dumbledore grew goat horns, Sprout's hair turned green and leafy, Flitwick grew a good three feet in height, while Hagrid shrank to Flitwick's previous size. The transformation that scared the twins the most was little Flora's. If they were blamed for the pranks, and it looked pretty certain, they wouldn't see tommorow. She grew a pair of red cat's ears at the top of her head and a long cat tail.

Proffessor McGonagol looked like she was trying to keep herself calm and collected.

'This is going to be bad.' The twins thought in tandem.

"Mum, look I'm a kitty like you." With that she leapt up onto her mother's lap with cat like grace and hugged her tightly.

Hugging her child back she sat there without a concern in the world as the hall went to chaos. Without the deputy headmistress to take control it was left to the aging Headmaster to deal with the mass of transfigured students. The Halloween party was a massive success although the twins did recieve a punishment. They were to spend three days helping Hagrid on the grounds considering that was how long his shrinkage lasted. Not to harsh considering what they were believed to have done.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Now why do we have to move? I like it here in London." Hermes wasn't whining per say but he was very close.

"Our faces are to well known here. To many questions are being asked and jobs are few and far between. Not to mention you have two homes out there that are big enough for all of us to live in comfortably." Hephestus was trying to convince Hermes of the necessity to leave the city.

"Where are we going to go?" He was coming around.

"well, we were thinking of looking into the country home you have. It's near Ottery St. Catchpole."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Oh, I just love flying. Miss, somemore peanuts please?"

'This is so much better than wasting magic to travel half the way accross the world.'

An elderly man enjoyed his first class flight to the United Kingdom. Enjoying the simple pleasures in life is important for most immortals especially when life is likely to become difficult once again.

TBC. Please send in your reviews it keeps me going knowing you like what you read.


	16. Chapter 16

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts' 

"Fred."

"Yes, George?"

"I think, whoever, pranked everyone else got us good."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Just a gut feeling. I'm looking at Hagrid's chore list for our next job."

"And?"

"Have you seen any animal around here that could be called Fluffy? Because we're supposed to walk and bathe him."

"I think that's a muggle name for cute, little dogs."

"Well, it's stall number 75 we better get to work."

"I wonder why he doesn't keep Fluffy with fang at the hut?"

"Don't wonder. Let's just get this over with."

The two boys walked down the incredibly long stable building nearly hidden on Hogwart's grounds. So much for an easy third day.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Okay this place was named Mason's Cottage right?" Hermes asked as he stared at the lot in front of him and his family.

"That's right. It's a bit larger than I would have expected." Stated Athena as she adjusted her glasses.

The rest of her group turned to look at her in disbelief and then back at the 'cottage'.

"You're joking aren't you? This place is palatial. How many rooms do you think it has?" Raiden asked as he worked a key around in a rusted lock. THe gate was chained shut.

Atlas pushed Raiden to the side and looked at the lock. Moving it left and right he closed his hand and pulled. The chain holding the castiron bars together snapped easily while the lock remained closed and rusted shut.

"Thanks Atlas, I don't know why I didn't just do that." Shrugging Atlas pushed the iron gate open wide.

"Well, let's get this place fixed up." Hephestus was excited at the new project as usual.

"I think Hermes and I are going into town to get the.. groceries, yeah groceries for dinner." Raiden was quick to volunteer and grabbed Hermes. Disappearing the two made their way to town.

"What? Raiden get back here with Hermes!" Hephestus called out knowing it was futile.

"Let them check out the town. It's not going to hurt knowing the lay of the land and all." Bastet was always to lenient with the two.

Moving into the large manor they began taking stock of what was where, and what condition everything was in.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"This is much better don't you think Hermes?" Raiden asked looking at different styles of furniture. The two were browsing through the warm stores in town and looking for items they might need for the cold of the winter months.

"I guess. I was looking forward to seeing the inside of the house." Hermes said while browsing through quilts and blankets.

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to explore and, in all likelihood, to work to get it nice and cosy." Raiden was browsing the beds and furniture near the linens.

"Let's go get the groceries and get back. The others will probably be wondering where we are." This was the last store in town next to the grocers and it was getting late and chilly out.

"Okay, what do you think would be good for dinner?" The walked to the grocer next door and began gathering items.

"Well, we usually eat at about six, and it's an hour till six. We'd better have soup and grilled sandwiches tonight. I didn't see any fast food restaraunts in town either." At this Raiden stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a minute. Do you mean this place doesn't have a pizza parlor? The world is ending! Please put me out of my misery." He was making fun of Hermes job as a pizza boy in London. Faster pizza delivery you could not find.

"Knock it off people are watching." He elbowed his older dramatic brother as a blonde girl with wide eyes stared at them.

"Oh come on she's just admiring you. What? Still think girls have cooties?" Raiden just wouldn't let up.

"We don't have cooties. We have margelkiks." Came the voice of the blonde who was suddenly six inches from Hermes' face.

Jumping back in shock he accidently slipped out of time. These times were always the hardest. People notice when you fade out and back in fast unless... Nope her eyes were still wide open. Sometimes he could pass of changing positions as someone blinked their eyes shut and they'll ignore any inconsistencies.

'I wonder if I can work out my position again.'

Moving back to where he was before his slip he tried to position himself properly. He'd likely fall into his brother, but that wouldn't be to bad. Phasing back in he knocked into Raiden's arm. Incidentally, causing Raiden to drop a soda bottle which exploded everywhere.

"Smooth move, Hermes, now we're soaked." Raiden's look was ruined by the orange liquid dripping down his face.

"You should realy watch out. The frumples love making messes." With that said the blonde walked away unconcerned about the orange soda covering her.

"That was unusual. Why did you have to bump into me?"

"I 'slipped', nothing my fault about it. She startled me is all." Said Hermes watching the girl walk away.

"Wake up Hermes, we have to get back now." Walking over to the cashier they quickly paid and once outside dissappeared.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione Granger was in heaven. Ravenclaw was the perfect house for her and everyone enjoyed learning as much as her. The competition was fierce and she was thriving on it. Here she had a friend in Padma Pattil and a great head of house that provide tutoring with appointments. Study sessions were held every saturday and the older years helped explain the wizarding world to the muggleborns in detail.

The day after Halloween, and that reptilian prank that those Weasley boy had pulled, everyone in Ravenclaw research ways to reverse the transfigurations. It had been hermione who had figured out it was likely in the food and thus not a spell at all. The older years had deduce this early on, but allowed the first years the first opportunities to solve the prank.

After they prank was broken into parts the entire house went to work on counters to the prank effects and alternate potential uses.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Neville Longbottom was tired but alert on the first of november for his first lesson with his housemate. Wearing some loose clothing he used when working in his garden at home he was waiting at the door to the courtyard for Cedric at five till four.

"You're here? Good I was hoping you wouldn't change your mind. This will be fun." Cedric was walking up to him carrying a large bag on his back.

"What are we going to do?" Neville was ready to start.

"Today we are going to work on stamina. This is just to get you up to speed. It will take some time to catch up to me training wise after all. Twice around the lake. Try to keep up." Cedric took off, out the door, at a light jog. Neville ran after him second gessing his decision, but deciding it was worth it.

Thirty minutes later

Neville was panting like a dog and sweating buckets regardless of the cold october morning air. Finished with the run they began a series of push-ups and sit-ups. When it was time for the sit-ups Neville helped Cedric to remove his bag from his back. It was filled with metal ball bearings. Nearly fifty pounds of weight and Neville couldn't see any sort of strain on the older boy.

Awed Neville finished what he could of the older boy's work out and watched as Cedric pressed his physical limits. Tired and unable to move Neville waited until Cedric finished. At the end of the work out a large claymore sword was summoned for Cedric to practice with against a wooden training dummy.

Neville couldn't wait to learn all that he could about the sword. The sword was an uncanny likeness to the one that belonged to his mother. She won two dueling championships with it before his parents were sucked into the war with Voldemort. He would learn no matter the cost.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Unused Classroom. Seventh Floor. Hogwarts 6:30am

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

"Flippendo."

"Impedimentia."

"Not bad Weasley."

"Not bad yourself Malfoy. Your feathers don't seem to hamper you much."

"About as much as your tail, Weasley."

Laughing they continued their personal duel to show each other up. They'd begun this after the potions incident to put their competitive feelings into constructive endeavors. Easy enough to keep their act up during the day. Although it wasn't much of an act considering they ignored each other for the most part.

What is the world coming to. Gryffindor and Slytherin getting along. You'd think the founders were around somewhere. That was the last time those houses hadn't been at each other's throat after all.

aaaaaaaaaaaa Headmaster's office

'Why won't this stupid stone work.'

Sitting behind his desk Dumbledore was at a loss. None of the metals he'd used with the stone turned to gold and none of the liquids he'd used produce the elixer of life. It was maddening. The papers had finally stopped printing the news about the Potter boys apparent death. Gringotts was rarely wrong when they declared an individual dead.

Now all he had to do was find someone with the Potter blood willing to work with him to obtain the Potter's wealth. Again all he had to do was find a rare bloodline among countless lesser lines in the wizarding world that would appease the goblins.

Placing the stone in a safe behind the portrait of Phineas Black he went about filling school paperwork out. Although he'd been asked to step down from the Wizemngott he still recieved many benefits from his time in the position without the stressful paperwork and responsibilities. He had time to handle his school and work on his side projects without overworking himself. Ageing slows down when you don't over work yourself.

TBC

Author's notes: The potter universe is steadily changing and so you know the events in the first book have changed dramatically. New houses, new attitudes, different backgrounds. example: without voldemort possessing quirrel there is no reason for a troll to get into the castle for a distraction. Just like there is no one researching about flamel because there was no break in at gringotts or visits to Hagrid's hut. Well, let me know what you think about the story.


	17. Chapter 17

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Christmas Holidays-Malfoy manor

Sitting in the study of the large manner the two male Malfoys sat discussing the school year.

"I honestly thought that with the Potter kid missing Weasley would be the next best bet."

"How did you come to that choice Draco?" Lucius was curious about his son's thought processes.

"Remember when Uncle Severus told us about his secret ally in the Gryffindor house?" At his father's nod he continued.

"This isn't to much different. While Uncle had Peter Pettigrew in his service he had an ace in the hole for later on. When the Dark Lord returns Weasley will trust me when others don't. These duels may not be as advanced as what you've taught me, but it lets him underestimate my skills."

Lucius was impressed that his son had come up with such an idea on his own. Lacking his original target of the Potter boy his switch to the Weasley boy wasn't to absurd. The feud between the two families had caused problems in the past and an opening to end it would clear some minor obstacles.

"How did you manage to become friendly with the boy?"

"That was simple. I pushed him out of the way of a potions explosion and took the brunt of the blast. While we were in the hospital wing alone together, I played off his guilt. I then allowed my self to be beaten in a duel two out of three times against him. That played up to his lack of confidence. Apparently being the youngest male has him feeling less than sure of himself.

"And, how does he measure up magically?"

"He has power, but absolutely no skill with spells." It was a simple answer from his observations.

"If you can manage to keep up this...alliance it could work out in the future. Well done son. Well done."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa The Burrow

It was warm and cozy inside the burrow on the second day of the school break. The entire family, minus Charlie who wouldn't be home until christmats eve was, preparing for the festive holiday. Soon the Weasley males would go out with an axe and do their manly duty chopping down a christmas tree.

Laughing at the thought of her father swinging an axe, trying to hit a tree, Ginny went about wrapping her gifts for this year.

It took alot of work to get the perfect gifts for her family every year. Her father got different small muggle items. Her mother was given a new apron this year with recipes written on it. Her older brothers Bill and Charlie got some good condition dragon hide gloves from a second hand store she'd found. Gloves were usefull in both of their proffessions.

The twins and Ron were harder to buy for. Since the prank pulled in October they'd been wary of practicing their trade. Normally, very little could phase those two, but somthing about a dog gave them nightmares off and on. Hopefully the package from the joke store on Diagon Alley would help them out of their funk. Ron had asked for a book on dueling for christmas. Ginny and her mother had gone together to purchase the book and were going to give it to him from the both of them. Luna would recieve a copy of her Dungeons and Dragons rule book.

The training they were doing was taking alot out of them since they were working on it without help. It had been months since she'd sent her letter without any reply. That had dashed her hope somewhat, but she kept practicing. Summoning warm water to fill the glass on her nightstand she finished wrapping packages and went to bed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The Mason's cottage- Christmas Eve

Not a creature was stirring except for the two youngest boys searching for the hidden presents.

Every year the searched and searched for the gifts that they would recieve each year. With all their combined skills they could never find them. Silently they spent the night searching until nearly four in the morning they gave in and went to bed. They never thought to look beneath their own beds each year. Bastet would then sneak in while they were passed out on the bed and place them beneath the tree.

In the morning when they finally wake up to their astonishment the cookies were eaten and presents were piled high beneath the tree. Raiden was always upset he was still considered a kid, but enjoyed the game every year.

Although they were happy to be living in such a wonderful home the bills still had to be paid. This brought them to taking over seas jobs in other countries and on the continent.  
The day after the new year they'd be dealing with a French employer in a difficult but lucrative heist. Ah, the dangers of life as a thief, working with the French.

Oh the shame.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

christmas Day the Burrow

As the family was preparing to open presents a tapping was heard at the front door. Someone rapping and tapping on the front door on Christmas was nearly unheard of, unless, duty called for Arthur.

Opening the door in his bathrobe Arthur found and elderly looking gentlemen with a very long white beard. At first glance he thought it was the headmaster, but then noticed that while similar there were differences. This man's nose wasn't crooked at all, his robes were a pleasant blue, and he leaned on a staff.

"Merry Christmas sir. How can I help you?" Best be polite and see what the man wanted.

"To spend the holidays with family if you'd be so kind to have me." The man stated as he tipped his pointed blue hat up.

"Do I know you sir?"

"Of course not my dear boy. Now where is that niece of mine? I haven't seen Molly in years now." At this he pushed past Arthur and into the hallway. Walking into the den he dried himself of the snow he'd accumulated and looked around the room.

"Now see here! You can't simply walk in here without invitation!"

"Tut, tut. No reason to yell. I've forgiven you two for not inviting me to the wedding and all, but to deny me the chance to visit at Christmass? How rude."

"Who are you?" Molly was confused.

"Why I'm your great, great uncle Gandolf on your mother's side, Molly. Now are these your fine children?" He looked on at the assembled Weasleys.

Why yes, but..." She was cut off once again.

"Excellent I have your gifts right here." Pulling open a worn bag he'd been carrying he began pulling out several different packages and handing them out.

Once everyone had a gift he sniffed the air.

"Is that fresh baked bread I smell? Hmm don't mind if I have a piece do you? Splendid"  
He was in and out of the room before a word could be spoken.

"What just happened?" Was the question directed around the room.

"I think I know why mother never spoke about her family to anyone." Everyone looked from Molly to the kitchen. Well an excentric uncle wasn't to odd to find in a wizard's family tree.

Later that same evening.

Ginny was helping her elderly uncle set up in the attic where she'd hide away for privacy. It wasn't a total loss. The man was fun to be around and full of life. Very much like her brothers Fred and George and yet as serious like Percy. She couldn't get her mind off how he'd gotten her mother and father to agree to take money from him in the form of rent.

Having an extra source of income would help the household finances immeasurably even if they were forced to accept it from their newfound uncle.

"You sure have a lot of things in your bag." She commented as he waved his wand and furniture began dancing their way out of the bag and growing larger as they moved.

"It's best to have anything I may need with me. If I'm to teach you and your friend what you wish to know." He said smiling.

'What?!' She thought staring at the elderly man.

"What do you mean?"

"Several months ago I received a letter. This letter was seeking understanding in magics not usually learned in schools now a days. I decided that teaching was calling to me once more."

"You received my letter?"

"Why yes my dear. It took me some time to locate the sender of course. It would have been helpfull if you'd placed your address within the letter. The only reason I knew it was from England was the way it was written and the fact that your owl was english itself."

Blushing Ginny couldn't feel a little foolish for forgetting something so important.

"You have much potential though. It will be a pleasure teaching to someone with brains. The last pupil I took on was blonde through and through." At this he smiled at the memory and lead his 'niece' back down the stairs.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

TBC

Well what do you all think. Your imput is important to me as always. Should I jump to the next summer or the train ride home next chapter? 


	18. Chapter 18

Thick as Thieves

Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Mason's Cottage-April First

It is notoriously difficult to prank a boy that can stop time. This didn't stop a full out prank war to occur within the confines of the manor home. Pails of water, whoopy cushions, paint balls, flour, and electrically charged door knobs. The last was Raiden's personal favorite.

With bodies moving at nearly super speed through the various rooms Atlas and Oracle were the only ones not affected. One because nothing could get through his personal shield and the other knew exactly what was going to happen and when.

Finally, the festivities were called to an end when the a knock came from the front door. Hephestus covered in flower and Hermes with a mustache and beard in black marker answered the door. There was a man in wizarding robes standing on the front step. With a serious demeanor he asked to see the parents of the house hold.

Oracle and Atlas were already walking to the front door at the time. Fore knowledge could be a wonderful thing.

Leading the man to a parlor a long conversation took place behind closed doors. This was simply a meeting to discuss the fact that Hermes had been seen by one of the local wizards having a bout of accidental magic. That was the explanation for Hermes disappearing suddenly in what was assumed apparition, but was really time slipping. This was simply an informational meeting for what was supposedly a non magical household.

The ministry official had the smoothest meeting he'd ever had with a muggle family and explaining the magical aspect of one of their charges. Although they appeared young to be taking care of so many children they seemed to be well off considering the size of their home. Explaining to them that their were other families in the area that would be able to explain the wizarding world in more depth the official left shortly after arriving.

With the address to the Lovegood's and the Weasley's who had children close to Hermes' age who were nearby. They were apparently informed enough to proceed on their own. They were, but not with any thanks to the Ministry of Magical Idiots.

Gathering the family into the dinning room, and disabling the traps at the table, the group discussed the recent developement. In the end they decided that while they would speak with the wizarding families in the area for appearance sake they would be cautious in any such dealings. The fact that Hermes and Raiden had already been in contact with the youngest Weasley and her friend Luna it was only briefly while in town.

Apparently Luna had a crush on Raiden, although how any one could really tell was a mystery. After the job, stealing the Da Vinci model of a helicopter that was visiting the Louvre, the resulting month of peace did the family good. This was the time in which the girls and guys met in town. Usually, it was when they were grocery shopping or simply hanging around town. Luna tended to invade one's personal space and none more than Raiden when they encounterd each other.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa The Grove Behind the Burrow

"Now girls, focus and intent are keys to most magic. The incantations, material components, and hand or wand motions are not always required. With sufficient power and practice you can cast many spells without any such assistance." Explained Gandalf as he examined an apple tree.

"Why do wizards and witchs use wands then?" Ginny asked while Luna was taking notes.

"Wands were used early on as aids to magic users who had difficulty gathering the energy to cast spells. Now originally wands were single spell magical items that performed magic a limited number of times. Staves were the same way." At this point he found an adequate branch and sliced it off of the tree with a silent spell.

"How did they change into what we have now?" Asked Luna.

"Because in an attempt to create a more versatile wand stronger materials were used. The cores used now are evolutions of the first wand types. Eventually these wands became foci for the magics of mankind and while they made magic easier to perform for less adept users of magic it spread to those who were quite adept a spell casting. The foci made spells easier to adapt to normal life with less concentration. Laziness eventually set in and the power cores of most wizards were less and less developed." As he spoke he used a knife to carve the length of wood into a crude wand shape.

Presenting the wand to his pupils he mumbled a spell and passed his hand over the length of wood.

"Now for the last few months I have had you casting spell in the nature of the druids. You called upon the powers of nature to aid you in your magic. What I have just done is created a wand in the earliest manner. Using my own internal power I have created a magical item usefull to any who know how to use it and no special components were needed. This is the sorceror's way." He handed the wand to Ginny to examine.

"Simply say 'mist' and point the wand in a direction."

Pointing the wand away from the group she Ginny spoke the command word and watched the results. A roiling thick fog spilled from the tip of the wand obscuring all vision in that direction. After a few seconds the wand stopped producing the concealing mist and snapped in half. Moments later the fog dissapated in a slight breeze.

"That was great, but why did the wand snap like that?" Asked Ginny as Luna examined the broken pieces.

"The wand was one time use only and destroyed itself to show that the magic was consumed. If you were to reach for a wand you thought was fully charged with magic and found it to be a nonmagical stick at an inopportune time how would you feel?"

The lessons continued on in a similar vein. Discussing the history around magic could indeed better the understanding of the magic involved in casting the spells. History of magic should cover more than goblin rebellions and the exagerated exploits of self-important bigoted wizards.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

TBC. Opinions? The thieves got involved with the Hudson Hawk timeline just for kicks. They ended up being plan B instead of the CIA people and were on standbye if Hawk wasn't cooperative. Next chapters the thieves set up their own wards around the manor.


	19. Chapter 19

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
Mason's Cottage

The Mason home had been standing at the same spot for nearly three hundred years. Steadily over the years it was improved and altered. By the Mason family up until the last Mason daughter left home to marry a Potter nearly fifty years prior to the newest residents. When Ariel Mason married into the Potter line the Mason line was effectively ended. The Potter's however had no use for such a large manor home and it was nearly abandoned.

Now wards can last for decades without upkeep under normal circumstances, but these wards had been left without being charged for nearly half a century. In a cellar deep under the center of the home rested a large ward stone that lay dormant waiting for the magic to once again awaken it.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa The Kitchen-Breakfast

Hephestus had been over every inch of the manor seeking out weak points in the structure and carefully reinforcing the buildings integrity. He had noticed an unusual point of interest. The square footage inside of the building did not match the external area covered. There was a missing room in the building that wasn't accounted for in the layout.

"I need everyone's help to map out the building. While we have had an easy time living here the past months we need to locate the ward room in the building. It is the only unaccounted room in the manor. With the ministry now aware of a magic user in the house protection will be necessary." Hephestus told the table as he sat down with the rest of the family with a platter of eggs.

"Is there a ward room?" Asked Artemis as they ate.

"There should be according to the one of the journals I salvaged from the library." At this Athena looked sad. She was still working on restoring the library to it's former splendor after ridding the room of its rodent infestation. Many of the books were chewed up or damaged beyond repair.

"Well, I haven't seen anything unusual...except for the secret passage...that leads down to the catacombs...in the hidden room...behind the study fireplace." Said Hermes as he shoved food into his mouth at high speeds.

The group as a whole looked at Hermes as if he'd said something stupid.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Down in the Ward room.

"This is the thing supposed to protect us?" Asked Raiden poking the stone obelisk with a stick.

"Yes, it matches the description I found in the book." Pushing her glassed up on her forehead she studies the markings on the five different sides.

"How do we fix it?" Hephestus asked looking at it with his mage sight. There was a very light red hugh permeating the stone. It was dormant though.

"The stone is meant anchor the wards to the grounds and provide a focal point. Wards when active extend outwards, in a sphere, with this obelisk at the core. If we activate it the original spells used should be restored to working condition." Athena seemed unsure of herself at her last statement. Unusual but not unexpected when faced with a subject she'd only perused in her spare time.

"Is there a problem with reactivating them?" Hephestus asked as he snatched Raiden's stick to stop him jabbing at the magical stone. He didn't notice Hermes start poking it himself.

"Well not really, but this type of anchor is a blood activated. Blood magic was deemed Dark Magic years ago and the only legal practicioners are the goblins. It won't require any thing special except for a drop of blood from each of us to repower the magic. The wards will draw upon our magic in a small amount to power themselves. The energy utilization is very efficient in and of itself. With the seven of us providing the energy we won't feel the drain at all."

"Well, are we in agreement to activate the stone? Or do we all need time to think it over?" Hephestus looked around the room and noted the consensus. Nodding to himself he pulled out a pouch from his back pocket and pulled out a sewing needle. (He repairs clothing too.)

Pricking the index finger of each person he cleaned the needle between uses. Athena indicated that Hermes was to go first and Atlas last. When Hermes touched the stone it issued a warm red glow to the group. Progressively the stone became darker and darker crimson until Atlas contributed and everyone stepped back.

The impromptue ceremony was complete and the stone pulsed red in the rythem of a heart beat. To Raiden, Hephestus and their magic sight, however, the entire area was pulsating with power.

Raiden summed it up best.

"Woah."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Gringotts-London Branch-Board Room

"Over the last several months we have reviewed all of the evidence and gathered all of Gringotts employees involved in the Potter affair for investigation. Out of the twenty-seven goblins involve only three did so unknowingly. As such they were shown leniency. The other twenty-four were judged, executed, and displayed in the lobby for seven days with an explanation posted as to their crimes." The head goblin's voice changed not one iota in tone for his entire recounting.

"There was no other option sir. Wizards break contracts; Goblins do not." Murmurs of aggreement rounded the table.

"Is there any new news regarding the Swift heir?" At the headman's question a goblin at the far end of the table stood to address the table.

"They Swift family has been added to our records and all the earmarks of an old line put into place. Should the boy enter the wizarding world as he is he will have a past full of paperwork and identifications sufficient for the ministry."

"Has he been made aware of our assistance?" One of the goblins asked.

"We have had no direct contact since the last visit. As is stated in the protocols unless the meeting is within Gringotts we are unable to seek out the heir." Was his answer.

"That is correct in normal circumstances, but we can send an invitation unrelated to business should a social event arise. I suggest we do something we have not done in many years." The Headgoblin had their attention.

"We shall invite Hermes Swift and his family to this year's Veratsera events."

The boardmember's eyes all widened in shock at the idea. It would bypass the contract stipulations, but...No human had ever been invited to the Veratsera before in the known history of the goblins.

This was unprecedented and exciting.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hogwart's Grounds-Nine in the evening

"Um...why are we out here so late Cedric?" Asked a much healthier, athletic looking Neville Longbottom.

"Tonight we begin the second phase of your training." The older boy said as they walked down toward the edge of the lake.

"What will we be doing now?" Neville had become accustomed to the morning workouts and had more energy than ever before.

"I am going to teach you a charm that we will be using for the next several weeks. It draws upon your magic to warm your body in cold temperatures. As you may or not know practicing magic is like working a muscle. The more you use it the easier it becomes to use with less effort. Unfortunately, most wizards and witches don't seek to put more and more effort into their magic once they've reached a comfortable level."

"I don't understand what will a warming charm do to help with that?" Neville was somewhat confused.

"The charm alone wont do much. Using it while you swim back and forth across the lake will make the difference." Cedric smirked as he handed Neville a pair of swim trunks.

Holding the pair of trunks in his hands he once again questioned his teacher's sanity. Grudgingly he complied and began his new tort.. training exercise.

Looking at his student with pride Cedric began his own evening work out with levitating several boulders into different flight patterns. No rest for the serious mage. Well no more than ten hours at least.

TBC Hudson Hawk is a movie comedy cult classic with Bruce Willis playing an cool cat burglar. Sorry if the reference was missed. I may have to many characters it's hard to give them all screentime lol. I try though. 


	20. Chapter 20

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
''Dragon Speech'' 

Mason's Cottage- The end of May

"Mail call!" Raiden yelled out as he brought the mail into the manor. 'Bills, gun magazine, camera magazine, adverts, letter from Gringotts, bill, bill, popular mechanics, complete anotated kama sutra for Oracle and Atlas.'

Raiden placed the post in the respective mail baskets in the den for everyone to collect when they wanted. Fortunately, the ministry assumed they were a muggle family. If they looked into the records they have on file they would learn history showed them as a collection of squibs from various old lines. The Swift line was simply the most prominent and was therefor the family name they were all referred to. Stronger family names tend to be used when the blood is involved.

With goblins of Gringotts handling the paperwork it's easy to explain that the records were there, but not in the ministry because many important documents were lost in the war with the last two dark lords. Birth certificates, death certificates, passports, deeds, and various other important papers were often placed in the care of Gringotts. This is actually one of the reasons Athena couldn't find an accurate date for Hermes' birth day. The ministry does not have the information, and neither does the rest of the world.

Certainly, the people close to the Potters would know of their son's birthday, but only Sirius Black was in attendance on that day late in July. The family had been hiding for two years by that time and only moved into Godric's Hollow on the recommendation of the Headmaster casting the Fidelius on the property. Strangely enough Sirius was among the few who took mid-wife training at Hogwarts because he thought he'd meet girls in the class.

After doing his mail duty for the day Raiden went to raid the kitchen for a snack. Only to find Artemis doing something rather strange. Being one of the more observant of the bunch one would think she would realize it was a bad thing to be shooting silverware at the fine China lining the wall on a shelf. Picking up a knife and shooting it with incredible precision at a plate was enough to get a reaction out of Raiden.

"What the hell are you doing?! That is Bastets favorite plate!" It had dancing cats on it.

Turning calmly to her audience she smirked at her brother.

"Practicing."

"With the fine China? Even I know better than to break things completely at random." Raiden was worried he'd take the blame.

"Calm down and watch." She turned back to the smashed dishs.

Slowly the shattered pieces came back together with no sigh of having been damaged, and the silverware floated back to the drawer it came from.

"What?" That was somewhat bizzare.

"I think the wards are responsible. It shows the affects our own abilities are having on the area. The broken components were repaired to Hephestus' usual standards. My own ability to move items is evidenced with placing the silverware back into its normal place."

"That would also explain the drastic drop in the electric bill." Said Hephestus moving into the kitchen carrying said bill.

"So the house is using my power to 'power' the house?" Raiden said catching on to the reasoning.

"That's the way it looks. It also explains the barrier around the house." Hephestus opened the door to the courtyard outside the kitchen.

Raiden adjusted to his mage sight, as it was called in the magical world, and looked at the air that was shimmering with energy. He also noticed Hermes outside of the field of effect with a baseball and bat. Hermes took a minute and launched the ball with the bat straight at a third floor window.

It never reached it's target. A full force barrier sprung up around the house causing the ball to stop and drop to the ground.

While the barrier was still raised Artemis pulled out a rubber erasor that launched from her hand at great speed. At fifteen yards she knocked the bat out of Hermes' hands and he disappeared. Reappearing next to the group he looked at where the bat was still falling.

"That hurt you know." He was rubbing his wrist where it had twisted when the bat was hit.

"We needed to know if the barrier worked both ways after all." She smirked as she moved back into the house.

"Yeah right." The pain was gone before they walked the short way back into the kitchen so it wasn't a big problem anyway.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa In a dark cave-Hungary

''I will rule the world once I retake a more human form. It may take more time, but I will succeed. Bwahaha.'' The words echoed in the dark ominous cave, home to a fearsome dragon.

''Come here Charlotte, it's dinner time.'' Came a loud reptilion voice from deeper in the cave.

''But mom, I'm working on my plans for world domination.'' The voice of Tom Riddle, newly name Charlotte faded away. ''Ouch, mooom, Norbert bit my tail again.''

''Norbert, stop biting your sister's tail!''

'I will rule the world! After lunch. Young dragons need to eat to grow stronger after all.'

aaaaaaaaaaaa Hogwart's express- Entering Kingscross station

"Just write out what you want to learn about dueling in it. My father says it can teach you as much as a dueling champion could." Draco said as he handed an old leather bound book to Ron.

"This is supposed to teach me about dueling?" Ron eyed the book sceptically. "Why does it have the initials T.M.R on it?"

"Those are the initials of the book's creator. Some Hogwart's graduate by the name Riddle. Apparently a head boy in his time. Maybe it could help you out with your dueling spells." Draco shrugged unsure as to the diary's effectiveness.

"I'll give it a try. We'll work out the better duelist when break is over."

"Be sure to practice. Beating you the last few times was a challenge that we both enjoyed afterall"  
Draco moved off into the mass of people on the platform.

'About as challenging as fighting my way out of a wet paper bag that is.' Though Draco darkly as he met up with his father.

"You gave your little friend the book?" Lucious Malfoy asked after the portkey had taken them home.

"Yes, sir. He took it with skeptisim, but with little suspision." Draco moved to the stairway to his wing of the manor.

"Excellent. Training begins again tommorow afternoon. We'll move on to the darker curses over this summer." Lucious stated as he moved to his study and his hidden room.

'Yay.' Thought Draco listlessly as he settled back into his home for the summer.

TBC AN: Shorter than I wanted, but the muse has been tempting me with many ideas that I haven't worked out on paper yet. I hope you enjoy what I have so far even if the train ride was a little less than I wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts' 

Gringotts was very busy as the Swift family made their way into towards the tellers. Apparently, there had been some trouble earlier in the day with a wizard making unreasonable claims and had left the bank in a stir. Business was concluded with uncommon briskness even for goblins. That did not disrupt their plans though. After asking for Regnarg Enoimreh the same goblin who'd helped them at the last meeting with the goblins.

A runner was quickly dispatched at the mention of Hermes and his invitation to the Veratsera. Shortly the glasses wearing goblin came to greet them.

"Welcome, how may I be of assistance today?" The few customers left standing in teller lines were suspicious at the courteous goblin and peered curiously at the group of humans interacting with it.

"I would like to examine my vaults and my family would like to conduct business with the bank. Time is gold" Hermes said concisely as he stood before the courteous goblin.

"Excellent, if you will follow me we can adjourn to a conference room and discuss this situation." Leading them to a comfortable room with a table sized to fit the full family on one side and goblins on the other the all took thier seats. Ragnarg touched a crystal on the table and speaking into it summoned goblin representatives to assist him with each family member.

Quick to explain that Oracle and Atlas were married and would only need a single representative was not an issue as the goblin who got up and left was rather openly disgusted to be dealing with humans so 'pleasantly'.

Accounts were set up in each event and while vaults weren't currently necessary for the group information was given on all the different options involved. Raiden had an interesting request though. He pulled a back pack up from the floor where he had set it. Handing it across the table to his appointed goblin he waited for the reaction.

"How would you like the rewards? Gold or entirely in silver?" The goblin asked examining the contents.

"Gold, if you will, my good goblin." Raiden replied happily.

Most of his siblings merely rolled their eyes at his actions. He'd been saving his purse lifts in his back pack for a trip with his family to Gringotts. He'd never admit it, but the goblins made him rather anxious since all he knew about them was they excelled at protections. Rarely had he encountered anyone he and his family couldn't steal from if they put the effort into the heist. Hephestus down right refused to even entertain the bank as a potential target. That in itself sent his spider sense tingling.

"And take a galleon for your trouble." It never hurt to grease the gears of commerce.

While most rolled their eyes at Raiden Hephestus quietly asked as to when Raiden had found time to make a trip all the way to London. While Hermes was fully aware that Raiden had used the opportunity that was presented with the knowledge there were magical families in Ottery St. Catchpole. Having taken Hermes to visit the red heads that were their nearest neighbors he'd learned about the Floo network. A few quick trips were enough to really make a decent amount of cash.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After the meeting was concluded Hermes, Hephestus, and Athena were directed to the cart system to investigate the inherited vaults. The rest of the family decided to do some shopping. Well mostly Raiden wanted to spend his new found wealth. Each of them were interested in different parts of the shopping district. Atlas and Luna decided to visit the local ice cream shop to share a sunday. Bastet went with Artemis to examine Madam Malkin's, and apparent clothing store. While Raiden simply browsed everywhere with a full pouch.

Meanwhile deep under London a cart was racing toward it's first stop. The Mason's vault was actually rather unremarkable. Almost entirely comprised of home floorplans and the tools necessary to design a home. Marked in alphabetical order in reference to the client they were mostly unremarkable although very detailed. The most notable name was under H for Hogwarts and it comprised nearly ninety sheets of work.

The next they visited was the Smith vault as was expected it held material that would indeed be used in smithing as well as apparent family texts regarding mixing metals. Some supplies of note were several bricks of precious metals. Gold, silver, some platinum, and what their goblin host informed them was mithral. Hephestus, however, believed it to be more comonly known as titanium. Iron was apparently not worth storing withing the vault, but the rarer metals used in decorations and more expensive works were obviously stored here. There were even some precious gems cut and uncut. Nothing overly large as to detract from the effectiveness of the craftsmanship.

After the last two stops Athena was becoming ill from all of the highspeed travel and direction changes while the two boys were enjoying themselves. At the third stop Athena demanded that they remain for longer than the last two. This was the Black vault although not the Black ancestral vault. This one belonged to a man who placed apparent conditions should he be made incapable of handling his affairs. This was his godfather's vault.

TBC Hey guys sorry about the delay. This is what I have so far what with my creative block in full defensive mode. Can't bust through it with an anti tank rocket at the moment past this point. Should I do this or that? will this work well with this? Never think writing is easy as all that because it isn't. Reviews are as always welcome. Any bright ideas for me? Later


	22. Chapter 22

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
/ANNOUNCER/ 

Japan- Mount Fuji- Mystic Battle Arena- Sometime in June

The large arena held two tiers for the crowds and a comentator's box at the top of the northern side. Crowds filled the seats with international spectators cheering for the two combatants occupying the square battle platform made of solid blocks of stone.

/LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BEINGS OF ALL AGES, WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THIS YEARS MYSTIC BATTLE ROYALE. IN THE RING WE HAVE TWO TIME WINNER HATAKE ARASHI RETURNING FOR HIS THIRD TIME. HIS OPPONENT IS THE MASKED CHALLENGER ARIES OF AN UNKNOWN NATIONALITY. AS YOU ALL KNOW ANNONIMITY IS ALLOWED. THE PURSE AT THE END OF THE TOURNAMENT IS TEN BRICKS OF GOLD TO THE WINNER. SECOND PLACE IS TEN BRICKS OF SILVER. LET THE MATCH COMMENCE./

At two different corners of the platform individuals prepared for the confrontation to commence. In one corner a silver haired asian man with a mask on slouched in place reading an orange book and blushing every few minutes. In the oppossing corner a young man wearing what could be best described as brown jedi robes stood with a hood and black face mask concealing his face.

A large balding man walked to the center of the platform and raised a flag above his head to start the match and apparated with a puff of smoke to the ground away from the platform. Watching the match he wondered why he was so hesitant to be between the two warriors. Considering they hadn't moved a muscle yet.

/WE HAVE STARTED THE MATCH! THE TWO OPPONENTS APPEAR TO BE SIZING EACH OTHER UP AT THIS POINT./

Indeed, the asian man had put away his book and was examining the young man infront of him.

"You have done well to make it this far in the tournament." Silver haired dude said in Japanese.

"I have trained hard. Now fight." Replied Aries in obviously limited Japanese.

The battle was quickly joined. Arashi used a volley shuriken (throwing stars) from a distance to put his opponent on the defensive from the start of the match. Dodging quickly Aries avoided the rain of metal and summoned into his hands, with a gesture, a composite longbow. Immediatly he began launching arrows, at high velocity, with astounding accuracy.

Arashi caught two of the three rapidly fired arrows, but was struck with the third. Only instead of being injured his body was replaced by a wooden log. Aries rolled to the side as a kunai (short double edged blade) imbedded into the stone where he had been standing.

Dropping to the ground in a crouch the Japanese contender held two kunai in his hands prepared to charge into range for melee combat. Aries discarded his bow and summoned a staff to his hands, spinning it around to check the balance he took a stance to meet the charge.

A flurry of blows commenced with the oak defending and the steel attacking with relentless energy. Cheers came from the crowds for both fighters while bets were placed between friends and associates alike. Suddenly the attacker jumped away from the fight and threw two more kunai which were obviously off target. Not worried about the blades Aries advanced to follow his opponent. This proved to be a mistake as explosions went of at the points where the kunai met the stone. Blasted back and covered with dust Aries had to find a way to clear the dust screen.

Arashi stood on the outside of the cloud and was preparing to launch another shuriken strike, but became concerned when a whirlwind started up. As the dust dispersed Aries was standing there with a wand in one hand and a claymore in another. Moving the wand in a sweeping gesture a blast of air pushed Arashi back to the edge of the platform before he became stationary again.

/WHAT A MOVE. ARIES HAS DECIDED TO BE THE FIRST TO USE ACTIVE MAGIC IN THE FIGHT TO TRY AND PUSH HIS OPPONENT FROM THE PLATFORM. A REMINDER THERE ARE THREE METHODS TO WIN. KNOCK OUT, KNOCKED OFF OF THE PLATFORM, OR THE DEATH OF THE OPPONENT IS APPLICABLE./

Arashi eyed his opponent.

"Well, if you wanted to move onto power plays you could have just said so." Then with a serious of hand movements a massive fireball was hurtling at Aries.

'Crap!' Was Aries's thoughts as he watched the ball of flame barreled towards him.

Apparating ten yards to the left he avoided the brunt of the flames and managed to launch his own spell in retaliation.

Hundreds of birds flew from his wand and launched themselves upon his foe. At the point they'd reach him they'd burst into flames. Very little damage was inflicted by each individually, but the swarm could do some major damage. That is if they could reach their target. In this case the birds were forced away using a large gust of wind. Many hit each other and destroyed themselves and those around them. At this point Aries was becoming tired.

"You're good kid, but this is over." Arashi was powering up an electrical attack in his right hand while the left held it steady. They'd seen this attack in one of the earlier matches. Creating a network of lightning strikes covering the entirety of the arena.

'What did I always do when Raiden broke out the lightning?' Aries asked himself as he watched the energy build up.

The audience looked on in excitement as to Aries' next move. Aries opened his mouth to say...

"I forfeit."

Well it was unexpected at least.

/THE WINNER IS ARASHI!!/

Cheers broke out accross the stadium as the fighters left the platform. Aries or Cedric as he was known as at school was happy he'd done as well as he did. Had he continued he would likely have been roasted for certain. His mother would never have let him come back if he'd been seriously injured like that.

He opened the pendant he wore around his neck and looked at the picture of his parents, and felt a warm glow placing it back under his shirt. Forgetting any thoughts about his old family he went back to changing from his sweaty clothes. It's difficult for parents to lose a child. When they found Aries again and he wanted nothing to do with them they took some more drastic than normal actions. Binding his memories away in his mind they used the locket to anchor him to his new life.

Binding memories is an uncertain thing though, and should he ever encounter the family in his bound memories the spell will be shattered. His parents were looking out for his best interests in thier own way. They'd seen the child's family killed in that strange spell they'd been casting during their escape. It was best that he just forgot about that part of his life because it would only hold him back.

All thoughts about his past once again silenced he moved to leave and find his parents. They were always concerned about his health after these matches. He also had to collect his winnings afterall.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Longbottom Estate- Mid June

Augusta Longbottom looked out of the parlor window, on the second floor, of the manor at her grandson. He was no longer the pudgy boy she'd sent to school the previous year. He had worked off most of the baby fat he'd left with and came back more confident than he'd left. Short one wand though, and that was what he was currently fixing. Apparently his father's wand was badly damaged by casting a spell that the mismatched wand was incapable of casting.

Her Neville was crafting a wand out of the old oak tree in the back yard. That was the tree her son had carved his and Neville's mother's name on the trunk. Neville had spent alot of time under that tree over the years and it was fitting that he'd make his new wand out of the wood. She'd have to see about finding a suitable core for her youngest. Perhaps Ollivander would have some suggestions to go with the texts she'd found on wand construction.

Turning from the window she moved to the fire to make some floo calls.

Neville carefully trimmed the oak of it's longer branches and examined the tree and pieces for rot or disease. Finding the tree in good health and two branches suitable for use he carefully climbed back down the tree to the ground. Clearing the extra wood to the pile near the manor he entered the tool shed. Taking the necessary tools he began working the wood.

The text he had said that working the wood from the initial cutting to the finished product would help tie the wood to his magic. Focusing on the act he worked with the grain and let the wand take form on its own. He would apparently know exactly when the wood was the length and shape to accomodate his magic.

He worked slowly, but steadily to wear the wood down to a useful shape. Finally, when the wood was at nine and three-quarters inches and not particularly flexible was it ready. Unfortunately, it resembled a club more than a wand even if he could still wield it well enough for spells. Holding it to the light from the window he heard a clapping sound from the doorway.

Spinning around he locked eyes with the one and only Ollivander crafter of fine wands.

"A fine wand if ever I have seen one. Oak if I am not mistaken and hand crafted by the wielder, correct?" The spooky man asked.

"Yes, sir. Can I help you with something?" Neville asked looking at the man.

"Ahh, I believe it is I who can assist you young man. You will be needing a wand core for your new wand after all, and I was hired by your grandmother to assist you in locating one."

"Hired sir? Are you able to take time away from your shop?" The boy asked of the older man.

"My dear boy. I do not live in my shop after all. We can work in the afternoon and I would be remiss in my duties to my craft if I left a child to craft their own wand without guidance. Now if you will follow me to my shop we can begin the search for your core."

Neville wouldn't have believed breaking his wand at school could have lead to this.

Flashback

The last weekend before the end of term on monday found Neville and Cedric practicing with wooden staves. Now normally this wouldn't be a difficult exercise, but the staves were in fact their respective wands using a rare spell too make them magical quarterstaffs. Constant magical use must be maintained to keep the staff form and that would cause distraction to the fighters.

That alone would be difficult, but Cedric had decided to increase the difficulty. After speaking with Hagrid and the head of hufflepuff he'd procured one of the first year boats. So altogether they were drifting along sparing in a wobbly boat and maintaining a constant magical flow. They were doing well until Neville's wand gave a burp after a strike. Then as Cedric examined it the whole thing burst into flames.

Even chucking the staff into the lake didn't douse the flames from the phoenix feather core. The wood floated on the surface of the water for nearly an hour before the feather was found drenched floating on the surface. Never would he forget the next sight. A bright golden phoenix appeared infront of them squacking at them indignantly as it grabbed the feather and left.

"That was strange." Coming from a wizard who went to school at Hogwarts that is saying something.

end flashback

Quickly moving back to the manor and bidding the aged matriarch farewell for the time being they flooed to Olivander's shop. There the old craftsman found an old ashtray and held it towards Neville. The boy took hold of the glass object and a distinct pull behind his navel occurred.

After a moment of disorientation the two found themselves standing at the base of a high tower deep in a jungle like area. Of course Neville didn't take in his surroundings immediately as he was quickly losing his lunch after the trip. Ollivander bent to examine his state of health.

"Not one for portkeys are you lad?" The bespectacled man asked of the boy.

"Never used one before, sir." He said as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Well, you'll get used to it Neville. This is my families private reserve where we allow magical entities to range in exchange for the wand cores we need."

Neville took in the massive tower behind him and the jungle before him in interest.

"This is where we can find my wand core?" Neville asked as they began walking through the large trees.

"Not exactly. In this instance, as I find it, the core will find you."

Six hours later near sunset.

"Sir are you alright?" Neville asked the man who was sitting wheezing on an exposed root.

"Yes, you appear to be in excellent shape young man. I am not nearly as young as I used to be. Ah, in my youth I'd spend days wandering this very reserve. I simply need a moment to catch my breath and rest my bones. Why don't you channel your magic into the wood of your wand like I showed you." Ollivander said before he took a drink from an everfull water cup.

Neville took his oak wand and concentrated to push his magic into the wood. The strong oak held his magic easily and glowed a soft green color. He held the magic with in the core for several minutes while waiting for a reaction from his surroundings. This was meant to attract a compatable material to complete his wand.

Apparently, he was in luck because the sound of movement was heard coming towards them from a southerly direction. Slowly and with grace a beautifull young woman with long golden hair and pointed ears entered the space occupied by the humans. At the sight of the beautifull woman Ollivander and Neville looked at each other in awe. Neville's core would be the hair of a Nymph. The entities that embody natures full beauty and wonder.

"You, boy, are unusual to even myself." Was Ollivander's responce to the strange occurance. "Now to convince this lovely lady to assist us."

TBC

Here's my update hope you enjoy it. Later. Oh and the locket Cedric wears supresses his memories of his other family. If they had tried to obliviate nearly five years of memory with his street family, they'd be left with a rather immature young man. If he uses magic in large quantities memories leak through into his concious mind only to be supressed later by the locket.


	23. Chapter 23

Thick as Thieves Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth. Except my soul. And I still might hock that.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts' 

Gringott's vault number 318008

The doors to this particular vault were interesting only in the fact that they weren't designed like the others they'd encountered on their whirlwind tour of underground tunnels. It had a large glass case embedded into the stone.

"This is different from the other vaults. Why?" Hephaestus asked as Athena dry heaved off the side of the platform in front of the vault.

"This was a custom vault added by Mister Black on his last visit here. It is a Post Vault. The first of its kind I might add. It was introduced to us by Mr. Black and has since become quite popular with the muggleborn population. A way of redirecting mail to a small department here in Gringott's that will assure all mail is safe. To be passed on to it's recipients."

"Popular during the last reign of terror you mean." Stated Athena as she took a seat on the floor after nearly being sick. "This would prevent hate mail or cursed mail from reaching targets at that time. While you make a pretty penny collecting from scared individuals during a time of conflict."

The goblin simply smirked and waved his hand to open the vault door. Bowing them in he slipped back into the cart to await their return.

Entering the vault they found themselves in a large room with dividers to separate the room into four areas. Three of these areas were about the size of walk in closets with cabinets for files or envelopes to be stored.

The fourth held a rather larger collection.

"Bloody hell..." Hermes stated as he stared at a collection of wrapped gifts, envelopes, and storage containers. Hephaestus and Athena were also shocked, but Athena not so much as to prevent punishment for the swearing. A smack resounded across the vaulted cavern that held the post, as Herme's head was struck with a flat palm.

"HEY! Not so hard!" Exclaimed the younger boy. Breaking the silence of the room.

"No swearing." Athena stated as a reprimand while Hephaestus just watch amused at the byplay.

Harrumphing, Herme's moved over to examine the packages that seemed to be arranged by year and marked with dates they were delivered on. Numerous packages were dated for his birthday and Halloween of ten years since his 'defeat' of Voldemort and the declaration of his death.

Hermes was drawn to another part of the room where he found a haze of yellow light behind a pane of glass.

Looking around he found a plaque that explained what he was looking at.

'Caution' Temporal Stasis Storage Utilize Book of Contents for Retrieval.  
'Caution' Attempts to Tamper with Storage Dangerous and Deadly.  
'Caution' Fines will be charged to Families of Deceased.  
You have been warned!

Bureau of Goblin Affairs

Looking around the immediate area a pedestal and book were arranged. The book held what seemed to be five or six hundred pages of items and descriptions. Paging through the book he found over sixty different pages full of pies, cakes, and various food stuffs. Enough to feed an army. Some dated back the full ten years. Selecting one marked 'white chocolate fudge cakes' he watched as a covered wicker basket slid through the glass of the case.

Hephaestus and Athena were browsing the files holding his parent's mail and he didn't see the harm in indulging his sweet tooth a little. Placing the basket within easy reach he began munching as he examined more of the stasis fields contents.

'sweets, sweets, cakes, dragon egg (welsh green), sweets,' It suddenly dawned on Hermes exactly what he'd just read. Now what child when offered the choice of having a dragon to call his own has ever turned down the chance.

An instant later with a quick time 'sidestep' found him with a satchel from one of his more recent packages, as some were dated for this last year when he would have started Hogwarts. In this satchel he had his very own dragon egg safely stored away. Along with some choice bits from his collection of toys and sweets.

His siblings had only perused the labels of his parents postage while he'd opened half the gifts and arranged them into piles of keep and donate to the less fortunate. Many infant age toys went to the donation piles and while he kept one or two of the older toys most were best used by someone else.

This was what he explained to the goblin as they left the vault for the next. For a modest fee the toys would be transfered to some of the local orphanages and shelters in the magical and the muggle communities. On Christmas eve that is. It would be a happy Christmas for many that winter. Leaving the mountain of toys, enough toy's to fill an Olympic sized swimming pool, behind they once again began their cart trek through the underground goblin complex.

The next stop was the Potter family vault, or in this case the new Swift family vault.

Of course, as soon as the boy-who-lived touched the doors to the vault they changed from the ornate P embossed with gold to a red S in a diamond. Copyrights would be infringed a bit, but it got a laugh out of Athena and Hephaestus.

Inside they found ten doors with different symbols upon them. One held the Swift family symbol and another held the Potter's P. The others held various markings denoting other clans or families. At least that was the impression given. A quick examination showed that the Swift door had a space of roughly a broom closet and absolutely nothing stored in it. Examining the Potter door showed a room at least the size of the gymnasium used by the school in Little Whinging.

What was displayed, besides gold and a few stone basins, were rather unusual to store in a vault.

"What are they?" Hermes asked confused.

"Chamber Pots?" Athena asked and looked at the goblin that had entered to the hallway.

"The Potters created the first self banishing chamber pots. Plumbing was very rare for the masses and indeed the Aristocracy until the more recent centuries. Indeed the Potters were well respected for their innovative ideas at the time." The sneering goblin seemed to delight in the fact even, all important, humans produced the same waste as other lesser creatures.

"And these basins?" Hephaestus asked as Hermes climbed up to peer into one of the tall stone barrels. They were full of some silvery material that moved in a mesmerizing pattern with no outside influence.

"That I believe is what you humans call a pensieve. They hold the wizard waste from the other end I suspect."

"what do you mean?" The green eyed boy asked. Only to find the goblin had left the doorway for his cart.

"I believe he meant the thoughts of wizards are stored in these." She said peering into the silvery mass. "I wouldn't recommend testing that theory at this point though. Perhaps after a bit more research."

The two boys rolled their eyes at her expression about more research. It was always a matter of more research.

"That will have to wait for another day I'm afraid. We've left the others on the surface for nearly three hours. The rest of this vault can be examined at a later date. I would like to get a bar of that titanium as we leave so would you mind if we only do a cursory examination of the last vault?" Hephaestus was looking at his watch as he moved back to the exit.

"Sure what's there left to see anyways?" The younger boy asked the goblin as the cart picked up speed.

"That would be the first vault Gringotts opened on this island." The goblin grumbled as the cart made it's way back to the surface and after a quick stop off at the Smith vault they rode back to the lobby.

"I thought there was another vault to visit?" Athena asked even as she was laying on the floor vowing to avoid traveling the rails with goblins if she could prevent it.

"Yes, Vault Number 1 is here on the surface along with vaults two through ten." He guided them through a side door and to what looked like a broom closet with a number one carved into the door.

Handing Harry a large iron key the goblin left the room.

Fitting the key into the lock and turning it caused several loud tumblers to release and the door opened smoothly to show metal beneath the wooden outer layer. The interior was cool and dry if small compared to the previous vaults they'd visited.

"Well, what better place to hide the spoils?" Athena asked as she translated the Latin into modern vernacular. "This is thief's hiding place alright. The bags are labeled as and I quote "Swag and Booty I plundered". Of course, the penmanship was horrible and the grammar was atrocious, but for a thief that was, likely, mostly illiterate it was pretty good.

"Well what do you know Hermes? This is cause to question the whole nature versus nurture theory after all." Hephaestus chuckled and they made their way out of the bank with a package of papers detailing the upcoming event hosted by the goblins with the different magical races in attendance. They had no idea that humans hadn't been considered equal to the magical creatures and so had never been invited before now.  
Just in time to witness a rather unexpected sight.

Twenty minutes earlier somewhere in Hungary.

A young dragon about the size of a small pony was carefully etching runes into the dirt. The runes were laid out in a large circle about twenty feet in diameter. Nearly a thousand runes completed the circle and after numerous attempts it was complete.

'Now if that annoying pest will stay away long enough for this to work.'

A large shape came barreling out of the forest a short ways from the clearing and He-Who-became-a-dragon panicked. Quickly the smaller dragon began chanting in parseltounge magic in an attempt to quickly activate the circle. An instant to late and the magic activated with the other dragon along for the ride. With a last call of:" Your it now Charlotte!" as the larger tackled the smaller. Then they both disappeared.

Author's notes: Wow that took forever to get out. Guess where those to are going to show up?


	24. Chapter 24

Thick as Thieves

Thick as Thieves

Chapter 24

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Lucious Malfoy was lounging in his study. The sumptuous leather chair comforting him as he contemplated the pleasant morning he'd had teaching his son. Mostly family spells designed for a multitude of 'interesting' tasks. The boy was learning at an acceptable rate for his age. Very little could spoil his mood at this point.

That's when the music started.

It was soft at first. The sound was barely noticeable above the crackling of the fire in the hearth. Gradually, though, it, ominously, increased in volume. Shortly Lucious was, subconsciously, tapping his foot to the beat.

Suddenly, eyes wide, Lucious scrambled from his chair. Racing from the room he nearly crashed into his wife and son. Paying them no heed he quickly moved to the center of the manor home, and the ward room.

There the ward stone pulsed with a pink hue, and Lucious, muttering many denials under his breath, collapsed with a nervous twitch at his right eye.

His Great Grandfather's favorite relative had come to Great Britain, and was steadily drawing nearer to the Malfoy Manor. No ward could keep this man away, and no magic would function properly in his presence. Not even the Dark Lord would dare be in proximity of this freak of nature.

Cringing in remembered misfortune, the Lord Malfoy made several decisions. Moving to his safe he pulled out his emergency escape trunk and portkeys. Taking his family firmly in his arms he activated the first emergency portkey. Landing in Buenos Aires at a hidden safe house he, after a large amount of brandy, explained to his family their abrupt departure from their home.

Meanwhile at the gate leading up to the recently abandoned Manor home.

"I do not understand? Each time I come to visit they are away on vacation." Inspector Jacques Clouseau said, in a horrible French accent, to his companion. They both read the note placed on the gate. Each time Dobby would post the same notice. He was the only elf to remain in the home as he had each time this particular guest came to visit.

Gilbert Ponton examined the note. It was hardly legible, as if used many times, but it did imply that use of the home while the family was away. Opening the gate, both men returned to their seats in the miniature red car they'd rented.

They were on the trail of the thieves who'd pilfered from the Lou'vre. Their information, gathered with numerous mishaps along the way, indicated the thieves were British, young, and very skilled.

In Rome, near the Vatican, the Da'vinci model helicopter had been recovered with startlingly little damage. Considering the apartment it was found in had been blown apart with demolition charges. Notifying the inspector had been over looked.

AAAAAAAAAAAAa

In Diagon alley, many terrified patsies… I mean witches and wizards were running for their lives. The cause, for their panicked retreat, was the presence of two large Norwegian Ridgeback Dragons. The large, dangerous creatures had appeared at the juncture of Diagon and Knockturn alley. As Knockturn was two narrow to support the mass of the two beasts; the spell deposited them in the nearest adequate space.

Amidst the masses of shopping individuals were Oracle and Artemis. Oracle was attempting to move a very startled Artemis toward the wandmaker's shop. Suddenly, the lashing tail of the larger dragon crashed inches from them. Losing their balance, the two girls fell to the cobblestone street in a jumble of limbs.

Feeling a blast of warm air flow over their prone forms they looked up to see the gaping maw full of teeth bearing down on them. Bracing for the strike, Artemis missed what Oracle witnessed.

Atlas, legs braced, held the monstrous being, jaws spread, away from his wife and sister. Raiden had ducked in and began pulling them away while the two juggernauts struggled. Strength against strength, two beings fought for supremacy.

This scene is what greeted those recently exiting the goblin bank.

While the focus was upon the larger of the two, Charlotte was rapidly making her way down Knockturn toward a Dark Apothecary. There she would find what she needed. Reaching the shop and barreling through the front window at full speed, she rapidly began sorting through the wares.

Finding what was needed took little time. Shoving a vial of prismatic liquid into her maw she never noticed the half giant coming upon the wreckage of the store. Nor was there much in the way of warning when Hagrid hesitantly knocked out the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Olivander was beginning to worry about the boy he'd accompanied to his family preserve. Not that the nymph had been anything but pleasant; the last action she performed before leaving left a definite mark on the kid.

The nymph is a wild, untamable being of potent natural magic. Nude as the day she was created she took three strands of golden blond hair and presented them to Neville. Poor boy had almost lost consciousness with all of the blood flowing to his face.

If that hadn't been enough the silent beauty bestowed a kiss upon the nature adept student. Tendrils of green magic flowed through the boy terminating in the boy's right eye. There the normally brown eye changed to an emerald color that seemed to shift in the varying light.

After receiving Nature's blessing, the boy did pass out right where he stood. It took a moment for the wandmaker to realize this, as Neville had remained standing while taking his trip into the ether.

Chuckling to him self Olivander pulled the portkey from his pocket and transported his charge back to the shop.

Viewing a Norwegian Ridgeback being restrained by a muscular man just a short ways from his shop made him blink rapidly in confusion.

"Well, that's something you don't see very often." Quickly moving the Longbottom heir to the back room he set about securing the store. Pressing a large red button marked 'Emergency', walls of shimmering force appeared over five sides of his shop.

Very little could get through a force barrier. The dreaded killing curse would not even dent such a protection. The spells to create such barriers, however, were unknown in the current age. Fortunately, the first Ollivander had felt it a good investment at the time he'd built the shop.

Not a week later the family who'd done the spell work died, and took the spell's secrets with them. It was an almost established fact that the Ollivander family had uncanny foresight ingrained in their blood. That and a good grasp of practicality.

Setting a kettle on the stove for tea, he settled in to wait out the violence occurring in the street.

To be continued.


End file.
